Just By Chance
by cem1818
Summary: Bella has her own coven that just so happens to consist of Alice, Rose and Esme. After an accident the girls move to Forks Washington and find that there are some pretty hot vampires there too! AU, OOC, Cannon Pairrings first fanfic! Please no flames!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! This is cem1818! And this is my first fanfic! I tried to make up one that I haven't read before but if it's one you have I didn't steal the idea! **

**DISCLAMIER!! I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT STEPHANIE MEYER DOES! I just wish I did a whole lot!**

**Onward with the story!**

Just By Chance

Chapter One

Bella's POV

"BELLA!" Alice shouted much too loud for our vampire ears as she ran at vampire speed up the stairs of the Swan girls old 3 story Victorian mansion in Pennsylvania.

"What is it this time Alice? Did you run out of money again? I mean I _just_ gave you 1,000 dollars yesterday!" I answered trying to get the unneeded food in the fridge, it was all bought for show so the humans wouldn't suspect anything.

"No, well yes….but that's not the point!... I think we are going to have to move…."Alice said. Just as she said this, the other 2 vampires excluding Alice and I stopped what they were doing and immediately sat on the couch leaving the lazy boy for me.

"What do you mean Alice?" My voice was strained from the anger I tried to not let show on my face.

"Well ya, you see, I was shopping and there was a super sale! I mean it was amazing all the shoes were half price! I even got you a pair Bella! They are so cute I have to show them to you…." Alice rambled trying desperately not to get into that much trouble with Esme, Rose and I. This was something that happened every once and awhile because well Alice is a super hyper, shopaholic pixie with about shoulder length black hair, who can see the future but can't seem to see the fact that a person vampire or not does not need 400 pairs of shoes. Alice has above shoulder length pitch black hair.

"ALICE!" everyone flinched as I yelled, trying unsuccessfully to hide the massive amount of irritation in my voice "What the fuck did you do?"

"Look I found the most amazing pair of shoes and went to get a pair in my size but some bitch took the last pair! So I tried to bribe her but she wouldn't give! So long story short we ended up having a shoe war and I chucked a shoe a tad too hard at her and missed so now there is a hole in a concrete wall the size of a 7 ½ pump…"

"NOT AGAIN!!" Rose shrieked as she stomped up the stairs and slammed her door shut. Rosalie was always the dramatic bitchy one. But who could blame her with all the looks guys give her she can do whatever she wants. Rose is a tall blonde beautiful, like just walked off the runway beautiful vampire.

"I'll go start to pack up everything" Esme said with a sigh. Esme was possibly the most compassionate person in the world in fact I don't doubt that she is. Esme has shoulder length caramel colored hair and is average height.

"Bella I am so sorry but I already found a new home! It's in this cute little town called Forks! There are only two mansions there and one of them is taken but we could get the one that is 5 stories high and has 3 acres of forest! We would have to go to the local high school and Esme would have to pretend to be our mom but when we are home you can become the adult again!" Alice explained. This could work out to our benefit especially since our diet is of animals, so the forest would be nice. That's when one of my powers kicked in and that thing in the back of my mind told me it was a good idea and there wasn't much danger.

"Alright Alice fine let's go!"

PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK

We all hopped into our own cars with all our stuff loaded up! Rose into her blood red M3, Alice into her yellow Porsche, Esme into her black Mercedes and me into my midnight blue Aston Martin Vanquish, which I love with all my heart! It took us a total of 1 ½ days to get there and when we did we realized just how small it was.

Fork's has 1 high school, 2 mansions, and a population of about 2,000 if you're lucky. While we were on our way to the house every single person that we passed stopped what they were doing and stared at us. Don't get me wrong we are used to stares and rose loves them but this was just a tad fucking ridiculous. Ha I can't wait till they see what we look like! I mean how fast would it spread that our amazingly sexy, rich women came to a town like this? My guess as soon as we turn the corner people will be on their phones telling everyone else to come outside. But that's just me.

When we pulled up to the Victorian mansion it was amazing. It would need some of Esme's amazing decorating skills, but it will work. It had a nice little garden and a 6 car garage. It was 5 stories high painted white with black shutters and had a wrap-a-round porch. We all walked inside and unpacked our stuff I had to check the minds of humans within the area so we could use vampire speed. We are in a secluded spot but we don't need to move again.

I got the highest story because I could climb onto the roof, it had the most windows so I could survey the land for intruders, and I could use my power to control the elements it's better if I can see how everything else changes as my mood does. Alice got the 4th story because it had the biggest closet spaces and she wanted to be near me. Rose choose the 3rd story because it had the best internet connection and had 2 more outlets than anywhere else. Esme choose the 2nd story because it was the one closest the kitchen and needed the most sprucing up.

When we were done packing we walked outside and everyone got into my car and we drove to Forks high school to get registered. When we got to the school it was already in session so we would be starting tomorrow. After scaring the crap out of the old lady whose desk said her name was Mrs. Cope, we got registered.

"OH SWEET JESUS!" she yelled as she fell off her chair.

Apparently she is not used to turning around in her swivel chair and seeing 3 amazingly beautiful teenage girls and 1 amazingly beautiful 20 year old women waiting for her.

"_Oh my god they look just like the Cullen boys and their father! They have the same eyes and everything! They must be related. I wonder if more people like this will show up in Forks soon."_ Mrs. Copes thought told me that there was another group of vegetarian vampires here. And they are boys! And from the pictures Mrs. Cope is sending me in my head of these men they are HAWT!!

"Umm...Hello Mrs. Cope my name is Esme Swan and these are my girls I informed you earlier that they are going to be registered as Forks High students?" Esme said in her, soft voice. Normally I would have spoken for the group but Esme was pretending to be the parent since she looked oldest even though I was at least 350 years older than her.

"Oh I'm sorry dear let me get you their papers if they want they can go wait by the benches out front because they don't need to be here for this." Mrs. Cope said.

"Of course, thank you!" Esme said to Mrs. Cope. Then turned to us and said, "Bella, Alice, Rose why don't you go wait outside I will come out when we are done."

"Alright." I said

Alice and Rose waited for me to walk out first and then we left. As we walked out of the office classes started to pass and once we were in the hallways all the guys dropped their books and jaws when they saw us, while the girls gave us glares and what I could read from their minds hopes that we would go die.

When we were finally out of the building we reached the benches and started talking.

"Well I guess we don't stand out too much." Rose said sarcastically

"Ew, have you seen these people clothes I feel like I'm on What Not to Wear!" Alice said while thinking up ways to burn the teens clothing and giving them make-overs.

"Guys I found something interesting in the old ladies mind." I said

"What?" they both asked

"Well there are already vamps here and they are all guys!" I said to fast for humans to hear and see.

"Fuck yes!! Finally! I can't stand human men they are terrible looking!" Rose shouted a little too loud but no one heard they were too busy trying to get everyone's attention to us to actually notice what we were doing.

"YAY!! Oh god I hope they dress better than these guys!" Alice said while clapping her hands and looking more excited than usual.

"Are you talking about us perhaps ladies?" A velvet voice said.

And when we turned around it only got better! There standing in front of us was 3 god like male vampires! One was tall, muscled to an extent with sandy blonde hair and looked like he was meant to be in the civil war era. Alice would definitely be into him. The other was big burly and had curly brown hair. Totally Rosalie's type. And the last one the one who spoke was tall, well toned and had the most beautiful copper colored hair. He looked like every god put together in an amazing blend of every good thing on the planet. I call dibs on him.

"And who might you be?" I asked flirting a little with the copper haired one

"I might ask the same question, but my name is Edward Cullen these are my brothers Jasper –Edward pointed to the blond one- and Emmett." – Now pointing to the brown haired one- "and who are you wonderful ladies?" Edward grinded the sexiest half grin I have ever seen in my life!

"I am Isabella but call me Bella please, this supermodel here is my sister Rosalie and this pixie is my other sister Alice."

Right after I said this some slut of a girl came up to Edward from Edwards thoughts "_oh god what the fuck does Jessica want! I am thinking of a restraining order, I'll have to ask Carlisle."_ It was some girl 

named Jessica that won't leave Edward the Fuck alone! Well I guess me and the girls will just have to fix that!

"Eddiepoo!! Where were you? I missed you in biology! Wanna go out Friday with me and you can bring your brothers and I will bring Lauren and Amy?", this slut said in a high pitched nasally voice that makes you want to cover your ears and go crawl in a corner and die. While she was saying this I sent Alice and Rose a thought to help get this girl away from Edward and his brothers. "_Alice, Rose plan 23sr reverse go once this bitch stops talking!"_ _"Got it", "Let's ruin this bitches day!" _Alice and Rose replied.

All three of us got up and walked to our dibbed man (Rose to Emmett, Alice to jasper and Bella to Edward)

"Sorry but these men are taken for Friday night, guess you will have to try somewhere else." I said

"Yeah sorry but we got to them first." Rose added

"Really sorry to ruin your day but don't worry I'm sure you can figure out something better to do." Alice chirped.

Jessica looked temporarily stunned then anger flashed in her eyes but she stomped away before she did anything stupid.

"Since when are we doing anything Friday with you guys?" Emmett asked. Rose simply smacked him upside the head and said "We just fucking saved you from the worst date of your life with a human girl! And now you are cause we said so. We will pick you guys up Friday at like 9. We are going to find a good club in this town."

"Yeah, besides Bells still has those shoes I bought for her to wear at the club." Alice added

"Alright girls Esme will be out soon! Here is my cell Edward I'll call later to get your address but I'm guessing that it's the only other mansion in Forks so I probably don't need to give you my number but hey your cute so here it is anyway." I said full out flirting and giving him my number while the girls gave the guys theirs.

"Come on girls lets go wait in my car I'm going to make it rain in 30 seconds so the slut gets wet!" I said walking to my car

"Dude those girls are hot!" Emmett said not too softly

"He's right man they have personality too! I mean they got us out of the worst date ever!" Jasper replied already heading into the building to avoid getting wet from the rain I was going to cause.

"I can't wait till Friday." Was all Edward said. He looked a little dazed, I think I may have dazzled him a bit too much.

"Alright Bella honey let's make that sorry as slut get wet!" Rose practically yelled she was so pumped!

All I had to do was change my mood and think of how lonely I was when I was alone and hadn't changed Alice yet. And like magic it started to pour!

"LIKE OMG ITS FRIGGEN RAINING MY HAIR IS LIKE FRIGGEN WET! OMG MY MASCARA IS GOING TO RUN!!" Jessica screamed running inside but not before being totally soaked!

When Esme walked out of the building she laughed figuring the girl did something to cause me to do this and put up her hood before hopping into my car.

"Do I even want to know?" Esme asked laughing.

"Nope just that we have dates for Friday with sexy vampire men and a slut almost got in the way nothing new." I said laughing.

Alice and Rose were rolling around in the backseat laughing hysterically until I sped out of the parking lot and back toward the house.

WOAH! NOT COUNTING THIS ITS 2,450 WORDS!!

LOL I THINK I DID GOOD! DON'T BASH IT TOO BAD! LOL thanks a bunch my BETA!!

Please no flames!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone it's me again! I'm not really going to describe the girls day at school at skip to Friday!**

**DISCLAMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT NO MATTER HOW MUCH I WANT TO! STEPHANIE MEYER DOES.**

Rose's outfit /img/products/538small.jpg

Bella's outfit www.catwalkqueen.tv/heidiashlee.jpg

Alice's outfit /newsimages/show/2007/02/grammys/svanessaminnillo.jpg

Just By Chance

Bella's POV

Chapter Two

School passed _almost_ uneventfully. Rose, Alice and I lost count of how many times we were asked out. I lost track after 105, Alice lost track after 97 and Rose, Rose lost track after 376. We ended up getting so tired of having guys ask for our phone numbers that we wrote them down on a poster board and stuck it in the hallway with our pictures and names next to them. Normally I wouldn't have minded if it stayed up all day but when we saw the principle and a few teachers write them down we drew the line and took it down. The elapsed time between putting it up and taking it down: 2 hours and 32 minutes, the amount of guys that took down the numbers: 312. You do the math.

"I can't wait till 9!!" Alice shrieked once we got in the car. "I already have everyone's outfits picked out! And the club we are going to go to is in Port Angles which if Bella drives we will be there in 45 minutes!"

"We have to give the guys at least a 30 minute notice till we arrive so they can do whatever they have to do to not jump us when we get there." Rose inquired.

Alice and I laughed remembering all too well what happened last time we went to a club.

FLASH BACK!

"_You guys ready to go?" I asked._

"_Yeah let's go!" Rose and Alice agreed._

_We weren't wearing slutty outfits just ones people wear to clubs but with our inhuman beauty we didn't really need them._

"_And how are you ladies doing tonight?" A group of men asked._

"_Fine thanks, bye."I said._

"_Not so fast pretty lady wanna go back to my place so we can ruffle the sheets a bit?" He asked not being bashful at all._

"_Come on girls we don't bite there are some closets over there lets go check 'em out." One of the other men said to Rose._

"_You look amazing in that short, short skirt pixie wanna go turn me on somewhere else?" Another asked Alice._

"_Not again." I said "Alright girls you know what to do. I call the two ones to the left, Alice you get the ones in the middle and Rose you can have the last three if you like?" I asked making sure it sounded like we would have three-sums with them._

"_Sure Bella I would be honerd for you to let me have three this time!" Rose said sounding utterly pleased._

_We walked up the men and pretended like we were going to whisper in their ear and kneed them in the groin using some vampire force. Needless to say they didn't get the three-sums they wanted._

END FLASH BACK!

We secretly hoped that the Cullen men wanted this from us, just not in a closet.

"Yeah, let's hope not Rose." Alice said laughing

When we were done getting dressed and doing our hair, **(outfits on top of page) **we called the guys to let them know we would be there in 30 minutes, and that we needed their address. Also that I would be driving.

I called Edward to let him know. When I called I heard his ring back tone…"Touch My Body" by Mariah Carey, it took all I could to not laugh when he answered.

"Hello?" Edward's velvety voice said after the second ring or the part where Mariah is describing the places she wants you to throw her on and then touch her.

"Hey Edward…-bursts out laughing-" I know I'm so cool right.

"Bella what are you laughing at?" Edward asked curiously.

"Your fucking ring-back tone! I never thought you would be the kinda guy to like that song but hey I guess I was wrong." I said laughing.

"Bella I don't have a ring-back tone…" Edward said confused. I could hear Emmett laughing in the background so I knew Edward didn't set it.

"Edward your ring-back tone is "Touch my Body" by Mariah Carey…but before you attack Emmett I need your address so we can pick you up in 30 minutes." I said before he could hang up the phone and kill Emmett like he wanted to.

"…are you serious...never mind…umm its 78493 Maple Rd. **(not a real address do not try to go find him)** umm…yeah I have to go kill Emmett but we will be ready in half an hour." He said

"Alright have fun with that! Bye."

"O.k. bye." He said quickly hanging up the phone but not before I heard Emmett scream "OH SHIT! PLEASE DON'T RIP OFF MY ARMS MAN!!"

With that out of the way we wasted 25 minutes finishing up our make-up and such. We got into my car after telling Esme we were going clubbing and would be back before Monday. I know it's a long time but we are vampires and don't get tired after one night of clubbing and sometimes find a really cute mall we need to shop in.

As we pulled up I could hear someone yelling at Emmett and Edward for trying to kill each other. That must be Carlisle their leader.

"Well girls lets go in and say hi!" Alice chirped

We walked up the steps of their beautiful Victorian home and knocked on the door. We heard Jasper run to the door at vampire speed and open it.

"Hell…….o" Jasper stopped mid sentence when he saw us, especially Alice. We heard a wolf-whistle coming from behind Jasper which belonged to Emmett…of course. Carlisle was already upstairs and didn't see us thank god! But Edward was there…and he looked speechless.

"Eyes up here boys not here." Rose pointed to her eyes then chest.

"Are you guys ready to go?" I asked

"Y-yeah let's go." Edward stuttered. When Edward stuttered it sent us girls over the edge we started laughing and walked back to my car.

"WOAH WHO'S SWEET CAR IS THIS?!" Emmett yelled when he saw my Aston Martin Vanquish.

"Mine but Rose tinkers with it to get my engine to go those extra 10mph."I said nonchoarently

"Rose you like cars?" Emmett asked stunned as we got in the car.

"Yeah I tinker with Bella's more often because it's newer and can go faster. Plus if I make it go faster by 20mph she lets me drive it." Rose answered.

Apparently I sped out of the driveway faster than the boys were used to because the all lurched to the side with my car while we girls stayed perfectly straight in our seats. We laughed at their amazed expressions and throughout the car ride talked about school and how many people got our numbers. The boys didn't seem too happy that so many males had our number which amused us greatly, we would change numbers next week if we get more than 100 calls.

Once we arrived at the club in 37 minutes I might add, we walked straight to the front of the line walked up to the bouncer while putting more sway in out hips, and he let us right in, so we smiled at him and he seemed a bit dazzled. I hope we didn't paralyze him.

As soon as Alice, Rose and I heard the DJ start to play Low by Flo Rida we imidentley took our guys hands and strutted to the dance floor. We walked right into the middle, turned our backs on the guys and started to grind and move against them. Let's just say Edward is an amazing dancer. Since we had our own dance to this song we decided to do it on them.

"Edward" I said breathlessly

"mmm.." he replied feeling me up and kissing my neck and collarbone too much to realize I was warning him about what I was going to do.

"Go with what I do and don't you dare jump me in the middle of this dance floor." I said

"_Shorty got low low low low low low low low" _

While this line was playing Rose, Alice and I turned around facing our men and slithered down to the floor and backup running our hands slowly and menacingly down their chests and legs.

Edward's breath hitched when I was all the way down and when I slowly went back up. His eyes were smoldering with lust and want. And I could defininatley feel his want and lust because it was pressed against me as we danced. Can't say I didn't warn him.

"Bella….." He pleaded "Yes Edward?" I replied innocently

"I really like you, and I was wondering if you wanted to take a walk?"He asked. I was truly taken by surprise I heard from Emmett and Jaspers thoughts that he hadn't had sex in about 5 years and I definitely was going to put a damper on his streak but I didn't expect it this early in the game.

"I really like you too Edward and sure" I replied.

Edward and I walked out of the club and down the street and into the forest. After going far enough to not be heard by anyone we stopped. I think we both knew what was going to happen. There I turned around and pushed him up against a tree crushing my lips to his. He was shocked at first but soon after kissed me back with so much hunger and need that I moaned into his mouth, causing him grab my waist and pull it towards him. My hands were now tangled in his hair and his hands were on the back of my neck and my hips. My tongue traced his bottom lip begging for entrance and he happily obliged while moaning my name. While our tongues battled for dominance my legs wrapped around his waist and he started to unbutton my top and I started to take off his shirt.

**Gasp! Will they go all the way with only knowing each other for 3 days? Or will they be interrupted? Is Bella going to ask him to not take her and just please themselves? Who knows? Wait I do! And so does my beta! I love you hbpatinadorax!! Warning **_**possible**_** lemon in the next chapter!! Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey sorry for the cliffy!! A new twist to the story was in order and I was too lazy to think of one right away. **

**And away we go!**

**Must email to **** don't worry Hannah I'll take this out later I just need it to remember your email**

Just By Chance

Chapter three

Bella's POV

Just as I reached his jean button my phone started to vibrate. Alice knows what I'm doing and she wouldn't call me unless it's something important.

"No...Ugh!!" I said into his mouth.

We both pulled away and he slid on his shirt as I answered the phone.

"Bella look I'm really sorry and trust me I was busy too but I just got a vision and umm we are going to have…company." Alice said into the phone, she always beats around the bush.

"Alice who the hell is going to come and where will they show up?" I asked slightly angry, but getting distracted because Edward was kissing my neck and slowly buttoning up my shirt while grazing his fingers across my stomach and edges of my bra making me shiver in pleasure.

"Aro." Alice said

That itself stopped both me and Edward in our tracks.

"When?" I asked

"In two hours." She answered.

"I'll meet you guys at the car in 5 minutes." I said.

"Edward I need to go and if you want to leave I can understand –"He cut me off with a kiss.

"I would never leave you." Edward replied.

I smiled and pulled his hand so we were running at full speed and he was surprisingly keeping up. When we reached the car everyone was already inside and I didn't miss how everyone's hair was messed up a bit. I jumped in the driver's seat and we sped off.

"Does this happen often?" Jasper asked.

"Well, ever since Bella was changed like 400 years ago she had powers that no one else had. Aro found out and wanted Bella to join but she refused. He was upset but knew that if he pushed her he would die along with the rest of the Volturi. So he checks up on her most of the time with calling first but sometimes unannounced. So basically it happens every few months." Rose said off handedly.

"Hey guys, did anyone call Esme?" I asked

"Yeah I called her after I called you." Alice answered.

"Wait, what powers does Bella have?" Emmett asked.

"Well I can read minds, sense danger, and I can control the elements; wind, water, earth and fire.

"SWEET! That is so fucking awesome Bella! Can you show me?!" Emmett asked getting overly excited. He looked like a really, REALLY big version of Alice jumping up and down in my car. **(which I know can't hold all of them so Alice is sitting on Jaspers lap and Rosalie I sitting in between Emmett and Jasper/Alice.)**

"Emmett calm down! You're going to break my car! And sure I'll show you once we get to our house." I replied.

"Bella can you read everyone's minds?"Edward asked looking nervous and embarrassed.

"Yeah but only if I want to its not like your power where you automatically hear the voices I can turn it on and off at will."

"Oh…did you read my mind at all? And how did you know I could read minds?"

"I only read yours at first and I knew you could read minds because you laughed at what Alice was thinking, not saying."

"So, what can you guys do?" Rose asked

"Well I am super strong as you can tell." Emmett said flexing, "Jasper is an empath and can manipulate emotions. And you know our Eddie here can read minds. What can you and Alice do?"

"Well Alice can see the future but only once it's decided upon and it can always change. And I have my beauty." Rose stated.

"Boy do you ever!" Emmett replied

"Ha, thanks." Rose said and I knew she was more flattered by Emmett saying it than it anyone else did.

"Alright we're here." I said

PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK

Alice, Rose and I went to go change into more Aro appropriate clothes or as Alice calls them "deaths dresses". They are simple and elegant. White and plain. Aro said we look like angles Alice thinks we look like we are wearing trash bags. Esme was already wearing hers.

Apparently the guys called their leader Carlisle and told him to come over. Edward said him and Aro are good friends and might be able to help us out a bit. As if we need help with Aro! All I have to do is flick my wrist and he can be wrapped up in a cocoon of rock compressed so hard it's like diamond! Alice once told me I should go into the jewelry business.

"He will be here in 10 minutes." Alice said casually.

"Alright, but why do you think he is here this time?" I asked

"Maybe he just wants to make sure you haven't been playing target practice on the werewolf clan in the other town?" Esme said

"Pshhh like they are worth it! One of them was on the verge of hitting on Rose and me even though we are vampires!" I said **(ha that is one of the very few times I am mentioning Jacob I believe)**

Emmett and Edward both growled at the thought of having someone hit on us, especially when that someone is a werewolf.

"Oh shut up Emmett it's not like I would flirt back! What do you take me for?" Rose said angrily.

"It's not that! It's just I don't like the thought of anyone hitting on you Rosie!" Emmett said trying desperately not to make Rose mad.

At that moment who I was assuming to be Carlisle knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Alice yelled from Jasper's lap.

"Hello my name is Carlisle and you must be the famous Bella." Carlisle said to me but not before staring at Esme.

"Yep that's me. Welcome to our house. Edward told me you are great friends with Aro?" I asked

"Oh yes we go way back." He answered. "And I would be happy to help if I can to get him to visit less often."

"That won't really be necessary all we have to do is ask but thank you for offering. By the way how old are you all? I never got the chance to ask." I said

"Well I am 405, Edward is 107, Jasper was born in the civil war era and Emmett is around 50 years old." He answered "How about you guys."

"Bella is 420, I'm 97, Alice was born sometime in the late 1800's we aren't exactly sure and Esme is 56 years old." Rose answered. **(not sure about the dates so don't kill me if they are wrong!!) **

Suddenly I caught the scent of Caius. "There here." I said

They didn't knock they just walked in. Aro, Felix, Marcus, Jane and Caius welcomed themselves in.

"Hello Bella darling!" Aro said "Oh Carlisle I see you have brought your coven to meet my Bella."

WHAT THE HELL!? Since when am I his Bella?!

"Aro I am NOT yours." I said seething. I heard Demetri and Edward trying to hide their laughing.

"Of course not Bella, not yet any way." Aro said the last part fast in hopes I wouldn't hear it but I did. Boy did I hear it.

"EXCUSE ME!? WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT "NOT YET!" I WILL NEVER BE YOURS!" I screamed at the top of my lungs which was pretty damn loud! I was now in the crouching position ready to lunge along with Alice, Rose, and Esme who were flanking my sides. "If there is a reason for you to be here then say so now otherwise GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" I yelled flames coming out of my hands and the wind beating against the house so fiercely that it was cracking the windows.

"Now Bella I didn't mean to upset you." Aro said nervously while Jane, Marcus, Caius and Felix slowly started to back up to the door.

"Then what is your purpose here." My voice deathly calm, while my eyes turned blacker and blacker, my anger was slowly taking control.

"We wanted to make sure you were all right, that's all we will go now." Aro said practically running to the door only to be stopped by a wall of earth were their only exit once was.

"Why do you continue to lie to me Aro, you know I don't like it when I'm lied to." I said my voice was sickly sweet, "Do you want to die Aro? Is that why you lie to me?"

"No Bella, No! I do not wish to die! Please be forgiving to me. I have made a mistake and I am sorry! We came here to make sure you weren't aspiring against us and joining the Cullen Coven!" Aro was now on the floor begging for his life.

At some point during this Rose taken charge and now had Jane pinned against the wall, Jane knew better than to try her powers on anyone in my presence, Alice had Caius by the throat, while Esme was threatening Felix and Marcus to try anything with her eyes. The Boys on the other hand were in awe and looked too stunned to move.

"Now that I know you don't trust me enough to leave me and my family alone for more than 1 month, I'm not sure if I want to deal with you." And that sent him sprawling on the floor, sobbing tearless sobs, begging for his life, saying he would leave me alone and never bother me again and if it came down to it we could take any one of his guards lives.

"Please I will leave you and your family alone! I beg of you!" When Aro said that I turned around to face Carlisle and winked.

"I believe that is in your best interest." The earth wall came crumbling down and the wind come to a gentle but warning breeze of the dangers that could come if so awakened. The only thing that didn't stop was the fire coming from my hands.

"Now, Aro take your friends and GO!" I yelled the last part just for effect and turned the fire in my hands into a ball and chucked it at the wall just missing Marcus's head.

They ran out the door and jumped into their limo. As soon as I couldn't hear the car any more Alice, Rose, Esme and I burst out laughing.

"OMFG….DID….YOU SEE…..HIS…..FACE!" Rose said through her laughs.

"Yeah, I think that's the best I've done yet!" I said giggling now while dousing the fire that was on the wall.

"I guess I have to change the color of the room now." Esme said chuckling.

"Bella the wind was a really great effect! It scared them shitless!!" Alice chirped finally controlling her laughs.

"Wait………what just happened?" Carlisle asked.

"DUDE THAT WAS SO FUCKING AMAZING!!" Emmett practically screamed.

"Emmett now is not the time for that, although it was really, really cool!" Jasper said.

"Ha thanks guys, and Edward? Are you still with us?" I asked.

"Bella that was so HOT!" Edward said still dazed. Everyone started laughing at him except Carlisle who was too busy trying to figure out what I just did.

"Don't worry Edward I can do way more than that." I said with a smirk

"Whoa, Edward you caught a feisty one!" Emmett said then whistled.

"Oh that wasn't even bad ass Bella that was just pissed off Bella." Rose commented.

"Bella….why did you wink at me before?" Carlisle asked.

"Well you asked if you could do anything to help get Aro off our backs and I told you we don't need your help. That was us not needing your help. Even if it was only a fraction of what I can do." I stated.

"Only a fraction?" Jasper asked simply curious.

"Well yeah, I wasn't fully taken by my anger so I was still in control and didn't use the full force of my powers and I didn't even use the water element till after they left." I explained "So yes Emmett I can beat you in a wrestling match." He smirked at this and I knew he wouldn't give up that easily.

**Hey no flames it is my first fanfic after all! Thanks to my brilliant beta!! LOL tell me how it is I will be in Florida for like 10 days so I might get more writing in and I might not it depends on how rainy it is! I will keep in touch though!! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys it's me again!! Thank you all for the reviews and alerts!! They mean so much to me!! Any way! **

**Onward with the story!**

Just By Chance

Chapter Four

Bella's POV

The boys stayed the night after Aro left, they said they wanted to see more of my powers, I think they just wanted to see if we would change back into our clubbing outfits.

"Boy's it's time to go back. We can always come back, that is if we are welcome?" Carlisle said turning and asking us the last part.

"Of course you can! We don't mind!" Esme said.

"Come back anytime! Besides I need a hand with my latest project." Rose said winking at Emmett

"Oh yeah! Jasper can come shopping with me and then I can get more bags!!" Alice said already jumping with anticipation.

"Sure come over any time you guys want, I could use someone to practice on." I said laughing at Edwards face when he realized I would be shooting flames and water at him.

Just then Alice's, Rose's and my phones went off. It was a mixture of Barbie Girl by Aqua, Circles by All Time Low, and I'm Not Ok (I Promise) by My Chemical Romance.

"Hello?" I said into my phone

"I am watching you" the dark voice said

"Excuse me?! Who the fuck is this?" I asked

"You know who this is and you know you want me." Then I realized it was Mike, the dirty bastard.

"Well I do want you. Tell me where you are so I can come get you." I asked as seductively as I could under the circumstances of extreme disgust.

"Down your driveway." Mike said.

"Don't worry I'll be there." I purred into the phone.

"Well I guess we have some human perverted assholes to sterilize." I said

"Yeah Tyler called mine." Alice said

"Eric or as I like to call him Kitty called mine." Rose said **(A/N ha it's an inside joke with my friends at school)**

"Hey guys you wanna see us kick some ass?" Rose asked

"HELL YEAH!" Emmett said "Cause if you don't we will." He said cracking his knuckles and flexing.

"We will be right back we just have to change into something more….seductive." Alice said

After we were done changing back into our clubbing outfits we came downstairs and prepared to kick some ass.

"Ok if you guys are going to watch you have to not be seen. You guys can hide in the cars or in the bushes got it." I said

"Yeah I think we can do that."Jasper said "Emmett, Edward super stealth mode!"

And with that they turned into wanna-be ninja's. They went up against the wall made hand motions I don't think even they understood. When they opened the door Emmett stuck his head out and back in and out and back in about three times to make sure the coast was clear. When the coast was clear, Emmett rolled out of the door, soon followed by Edward, and before Jasper left he saluted us and bowed.

We turned to Carlisle looking for an explanation but all he did was shrug. Men.

We strutted outside and swayed our hips a little more just to tease the pervs. Wait till they see what's coming! When we walked by the side of the house we saw Edward standing behind a tree, Jasper army crawling to a bush and Emmett hiding behind a fern that didn't even begin to cover him.

Apparently Mike, Tyler and Eric didn't notice because they were too busy staring at our chests and were seemingly hypnotized by our swaying hips. We reached them and knew exactly what we were doing.

"Hey boys." Rose purred.

"H-hey l-l-adies." Mike stuttered.

I pulled on his collar so he was inches away from me and whispered in his ear "I want you so bad. God Mike do you know what you do to me?" Well I did more to him because he started to moan. EW!

I heard a growl coming from Edward in the trees and if he blew this I would have to kick his ass! So as a warning I put a hand behind my back made sure the guys were distracted and started a flame in my hand that spelt out "E-D-W-A-R-D-C-H-I-L-L-B-L-O-W-T-H-I-S-A-N-D-D-I-E-!" in the air behind my back.

"Tyler will you take me all the way?" Alice asked innocently.

"God yes Alice!" He pleaded. I could start to feel Jasper's anger so we would have to make this quick.

"Eric I want you sooo bad." Rose purred.

"I want you too." Eric replied slightly dazed. No doubt Emmett was going to be out of super stealth mode in three seconds.

"Alice, Rose are you ready? Cause I know I am." I said

"Oh we're ready." Rose said

And with that we grabbed them by the collars of their shirts and kissed them. It was the grosses thing I have ever had to do, and Mike didn't help trying to shove his tongue down my throat! Rose then pushed Eric away punched him in the stomach and kicked him in the side when he was on the ground. Alice kicked Tyler in the groin and when he was doubled over grabbed him by the hair and shoved his face into her knee. I pulled my own special stunt. I grabbed Mikes hands from my butt spun him around grabbed his wrist put it behind his back pushed him up against the gravel and flipped him over. Then I put my pump right on his throat.

"God you guys are asses!" Alice screamed

"Did you really think we would have sex with you?" I asked/yelled.

"Um yes." Mike answered me.

"It was a rhetorical question Mike. Of course I wouldn't have sex with you! And don't say another fucking word or my heel will go into your throat!" I screamed!

"Get your perverted asses the fuck up!" Rose yelled.

I took my heel off of Mike's throat but not before I spit on him. "That is the only spit I am sharing with you. EVER." I was having trouble controlling myself I wanted to use my powers so bad!

Alice knew this and said, "Get off our property before we call the cops! Oh and come near us at any point at school and your asses are ours."

And that caused them to run back to their cars that were parked on the side of the road and speed off, well they went as fast as they could considering their cars were crap.

"I'll be back later. Tell Esme for me okay?" I said to Alice and Rose.

"Sure Bella." Alice said

I ran. I ran as fast as I could and as far as I could. I didn't realize that Edward was fallowing me until he grabbed my hand and ran with me. He took the lead and led me to the most beautiful meadow I had ever seen.

"Edward….it's amazing." I said completely at a loss of words.

"I come here when I need to think about things." He said looking absolutely amazing with wildflowers around him.

"Edward…I...I…" I was struggling for what to say because I wanted to tell him how I felt. While Alice, Rose and I were changing we discussed the guys and Rose and Alice were both going to tell Emmett and Jasper that they think they are soul mates and I decided I wanted to tell Edward too. Even though I had only known him for a few days they had been amazing. And I never wanted them to stop.

I was falling in love with Edward Cullen.

"What is it Bella?" Edward asked worry etched on his beautiful face.

Worry shouldn't be there. It's not worthy of being portrayed on his amazing beautiful face, I wanted to take it all away. I cupped the side of his face in my hand and he lent into my hand and closed his eyes.

"Edward I think I love you." I said staring intently at his face to try and see his reaction.

He opened his eyes and stared at me. He didn't reply.

He didn't love me.

My world came crashing down then. I opened my heart to Edward and he broke it.

I tore my hand away from him and ran away as fast as I could. The wind was now at hurricane force and it was pouring so hard you couldn't see five feet in front of you. It was so loud I didn't hear him calling my name.

I was shutting down. It was too much for my mind to handle. Rocks started to fly everywhere and fire was now covering my hands and arms. The darkness was going to control me and I couldn't stop it. I knew I was getting close to home because I could hear Alice and Rose screaming my name but I couldn't call back to them.

They would know where I am soon enough.

I couldn't die, however much I tried I couldn't. I couldn't burn. I could burn everyone but the people closest to me. Esme, Alice and Rose could never be burned by me.

I wanted to die but I wasn't allowed to. So I chose the next best thing

I let the darkness consume me. I let the fire that would never burn me take me over, I let the rain pour down from the heavens that wouldn't let me in, I let the wind blow as fiercely as the darkness would allow it, I let the earth that I wished to consume me crumble and build all around me.

That's when Rose found me.

**Dudes drastic change I know! But her emotions take control and then the "darkness" takes over. She can only be taken out of the darkness by Alice, Rose and Esme. They also won't be burned if they touch her while she is flaming because that is part of her power the people closest to her won't be burned. **

**Edward froze and didn't know what to do after Bella said "I love you." He was having a inner conflict with himself and didn't know what to do. So he stayed silent.**

**Bella has only been totally consumed by the "darkness" a few times before. Alice didn't predict this because Edward's inner battles could have taken different turns. Alice, Rose and Esme however did know something bad happened when it started to pour and hurricane force wind started to blow. Also when they heard and saw rock flying into the ground and trees and saw trees catch on fire they knew it was bad**

**KEEP REVIEWING I LOVE THEM!! **

**Forever yours**

**Cem1818**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys sorry about the cliffy!! But hey I'm updating so don't kill me please! –Shrieks and runs away-**

**Onward with the story!**

Just By Chance

Chapter Five

Rose's POV

Emmett and I had just agreed that we loved each other when it started to rain...hard. Normally that wouldn't have been out of the ordinary, but it wasn't thundering and lightning. The wind started to blow at hurricane force winds and I knew something went wrong with Bella telling Edward she loved him.

Her emotions get so haywire sometimes that she can't control them and she breaks down. That wouldn't be a problem, if she didn't control the elements. This has only happened a few times before and let's just say they ended…..bad.

"Shit!!" I screamed

"ALICE! Something must be wrong with Bella!" I yelled to her over the wind, rain and sound of rocks banging against everything including the house.

"I know I didn't see this happening we have to find her!" Alice said completely panicked

"Will someone tell us what's going on?!" Jasper screamed over the noise.

"This is what happens when Bella's mind shuts down and she loses herself to her dark side. And no Emmett I'm not talking about star wars." Esme said running into the living room.

"What would have caused her break down?" Carlisle asked trying to figure this whole thing out.

"Bella was going to tell Edward she loved him." Alice said.

"Oh no! This is not good!" Esme said completely freaking out.

"Esme why is it not good?" Emmett asked

"Because Bella has only been in love once and she takes this very seriously. If he turned her down it would break her heart more than it would to any other person."

"SHIT! FUCKING SHIT!! We have to find her!!"I screamed while running out the door with everyone close behind.

It didn't take long to find her. She was surrounded by ground that looked like a mole the size of Texas was going through and then having it collapse. She was also hovering over the ground totally on fire. **(A/N if any of you have seen The Covenant it's like the barn scene except Bella is engulfed in flames not surrounded by them.)**

When Bella is completely consumed by her own fire it becomes a bright blue and she becomes like crystal. She shines and becomes completely white while she is engulfed in blue flames. Only certain people can touch her to try to get her out of it. If people that aren't close to her or her body doesn't allow, touch her they catch on fire or burn.

"Oh god! NO BELLA!" I screamed "ALICE, ESME SHES OVER HERE!!"

They came running over to me along with Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle and Edward joined after he heard me call them.

"Oh my God…how is she not burning?" Carlisle asked.

Edward began to run forward but Esme stopped him.

I slowly knelt down and grabbed Bella hands, my arms turning the crystal that she was. I faintly heard the guys gasp but I was too concentrated on getting Bella out of this. But in order to do so I had to let her mind into mine so the darkness would leave her and she would know she wasn't alone.

"_Rose?" _I heard Bella's thought's once I too was submerged in bright blue flames.

"_Yeah Bella it's me honey. You need to help me out now ok?"_ I answered through my thoughts

"_Rose I told him I thought I loved him and he didn't say anything he just stared at me! HE STARED AT ME!" _Bella's thoughts were now sobs. And I wanted to do everything I could to help.

"_I know honey, don't worry. Once you take control again I'll kick his skinny ass ok?" _I asked as gently as I could, yet trying to make her laugh so she could get control faster at the same time.

"_Sure, thanks Rose."_ She answered

"_Anytime." _ I said

"_Bye Rose." _Her thoughts whispered.

I was no longer crystal and the rain and wind were lightening up. The ground stopped moving and I sat next to Bella waiting for her to take full control.

The flames died down so they were just in her hands and she opened her eyes and sat up.

"You have full rein now Rose." She said looking at me with a smirk knowing that I truly would kick his ass for causing her to break down.

"_Edward start running because I'm going to kick your ass."_ I thought to him. As soon as he heard it he ran and I ran after him. He was really fast!

"Rose let me explain!" He yelled over his shoulder at me.

"Ok fine!" I yelled back. But once he stopped I pounced on him and threw him to the ground.

I punched him in the chest so hard it hurt my hand. **(A/N See I stayed away from his beautiful face so you guys wouldn't kill me!)**

"Rose I'm sorry!" He pleaded

"I'm not the one you should say sorry to! Bella fucking SHUT DOWN because of you! Do you know what it takes to make her shut down? A whole hell of a lot Edward!" I yelled at him noticing that Emmett, Jasper and Alice showed up and were trying to figure out what was happening.

"I know that and I was going to before you told me you were going to kick my ass!" Edward yelled at me while rubbing his chest, I think I might have broken a few ribs…

"Alright Edward what the fuck happened?!" Alice asked

"Ok well after she ran I ran after her. When I caught up to her I led her to my meadow. She seemed really nervous and I asked her what was wrong because she was starting to make me worried." Edward's eyebrows started to crease "I thought something was wrong. I thought Newton had hurt her or something. I was going to kill him if he did. But then she told me she loved me…" Edward looked down at his shoes when he said this.

"Why is that such a bad thing Edward!?" I screamed

"BECAUSE I'M A MONSTER ROSE! IM NO GOOD FOR HER!" He yelled holding his head in his hands as he dropped to his knees. "I'm no good for her. I love her so much I don't know how anyone can love someone this much in such a short period of time but I do. But she deserves so much better than me! I don't deserve her. I'm a monster and she's an angel-"

Edward was cut off by Bella running up to him taking his hands off of his face, falling on her knees and saying "Edward really if you're a monster than I am no angel." And with that she kissed him.

**Bella's POV**

After Rose ran off chasing Edward to no doubt kick his ass Alice and Esme ran up to me and hugged me.

"I'm so sorry you guys I should have had better control, oh Esme I ruined your garden!" I said totally ashamed of the fact that I couldn't control my break downs even after 450 years of existence.

"It's ok dear! But what happened Bella?" Esme asked quietly then I realized I could have hurt Edward, Emmett, Jasper or Carlisle in my break down if they tried to help me!

"Oh my god is everyone ok!? Did I hurt anyone?!" I asked getting quiet panicked

"Bella everyone is fine well Edward might not be in a couple of minutes but are you ok?" Emmett said

"Shit! Alice don't let Rose hit his face!" I told her

"Why not his face?" Jasper asked amused

"Because then it wouldn't be beautiful if Rose got to it!" I said completely serious and Esme and Alice understood however Emmett, Jasper and Carlisle didn't so they started laughing.

"You guys wouldn't get it. Ok so Jasper what if Alice wore burlap sacks for clothes and Emmett what if Rose got a breast reduction? Carlisle what if….Esme became way less compassionate? How would you feel then?" They immediately stopped laughing and Jasper, Emmett and Alice ran to stop Rose for me.

"Esme would you and Carlisle please stay here while we watch Rose?" I asked

"Sure sweetheart" Esme said

I followed their sent and soon found them. Alice, Jasper and Emmett were off to the side ready to step in if Rose got too pissed, while Rose stood three feet away from Edward. They were yelling at each other.

"Why is that such a bad thing Edward!?" Rose screamed

"BECAUSE I'M A MONSTER ROSE! IM NO GOOD FOR HER!" He yelled holding his head in his hands as he dropped to his knees. "I'm no good for her. I love her so much I don't know how anyone can love someone this much in such a short period of time but I do. But she deserves so much better than me! I don't deserve her. I'm a monster and she's an angel-"

I stopped him there. I couldn't stand seeing him this upset!

I ran up to him grabbed his hands away from his face so he could see me and fell down on my knees in front of him.

"Edward really if you are a monster than I am no angel." I said before I kissed him

He seemed surprised at first but then started to kiss me back. Our families left us alone for some privacy.

And we sat there and kissed until it was twilight.

"Bella?" Edward asked

"Yes?" I answered

"I love you too."

**AWWW!! See I made everything better!! And I made Rosalie stay away from his face!!**

**Ok so prob some fluff next and then we get some more twists!! I don't quite know yet! **

**I'm hoping for at least 10 reviews before I update again. That sounds fair right?**

**PLEASE REVIEW!! IT MAKES MY DAY!! **

**THANK YOU HANNAH FOR BEING MY BETA!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! You are awesome! Thanks for all the reviews and special thanks to my beta Hannah!!**

**Onward with the read!!**

Just By Chance

Chapter Six

Bella's POV

After everything that happened in the short time we knew each other we decided that we couldn't be apart. So the Cullen's moved in. And let's just say living in a house with all couples gets…uncomfortable when they decide to be intimate. And vampires like to be intimate A LOT.

The couples had their own floors so you wouldn't expect to hear much…moaning. But apparently some couples coughCarlisleandEsmecough couldn't hold back their moaning and screaming and made lots and lots of noise. Now we wouldn't have a problem with this but for god sake they were worse than Rose and Emmett! Plus we see them as old! It's gross to hear old people having sex!

Carlisle and Esme just got done having their old people sex and walked into the living room where we were playing Rock Band and kicking ass! Emmett was the drummer, Alice was the bass, Jasper playing another guitar, Edward was playing the keyboard and I was singing. **(A/N I have no idea if that comes with rock band so don't kill me if it doesn't!)** Rosalie refused to play so she picked the songs.

"Hey Rose guess what?" Emmett said while continuing to play the drums.

"I don't know Emmett what?" Her voice telling us that she knew exactly what he was asking her to guess.

"Bunnies are sex addicts!" Emmett screamed and we all started to crack up quickly loosing at rock band.

"I had no idea. Isn't that bad Emmett? Don't people have to get help for that?" Rose asked smirking.

"Well only if they are too LOUD and they are OLD! Because old people having sex and having other people hear it is NASTY!" Emmett said with a straight face and was the only one still playing rock band. While Esme look completely embarrassed and Carlisle looked like he wanted to shoot Emmett for bringing it up. The rest of us were rolling on the floor laughing hysterically while Rose and Emmett kept up their conversation.

"I know old people sex is nasty when you can hear it. It really turns off other people in the house." Rose added.

"So if old people are going to have sex they need to keep it down or they need to go someone where else to have sex. Or even better yet, get sound proof rooms!" Emmett said which got Alice excited at the thought of shopping.

"Oh Bella I'll go online and we can shop for sound proof doors and wall sealing!" Alice squealed, clapped her hands, jumped up off the floor and ran into her room grabbed her laptop and then came back out and sat Jasper's lap to look for soundproof doors that would match the color of every single room in the house. Why you may ask? Because and I quote from Emmett and Alice (they were working together on this) "You don't know when you might be in _the mood_ or where."

So needless to say Carlisle and Esme were not happy with Emmett and Rose. They rebelled against what was commonly thought by having sex every hour. Every single hour that somebody else was home! So we rebelled. Everyone somehow convinced me either by seduction, threats, bribes or pure force to kick Esme and Carlisle out until the rooms were sound proof.

"Esme, Carlisle sit down. We need to talk." I said ushering them into the living room where everyone else all ready was.

"I understand you like to be intimate but to be intimate every hour in spite of us is annoying, disgusting, and unhealthy. The rooms are not sound proof yet so we can hear you and for Jasper feel your intimacy. Because I own this house I am kicking you out and making you go to sex addicts meetings every day until the rooms are finished and you pass your sex addicts class, which will take a week and a half." Carlisle was about to say something but I shut him up with a glare. "We already got you guys 

signed up and you will be living at the sex addicts' community. You will have separate rooms and will only have 20 minutes of time by yourselves together which I'm sure would be enough time for you guys to have sex but they have hidden cameras everywhere and if you block, take one out or shut off a hidden camera to have sex an alarm goes off and your meeting is cut short. You can get to second base but nothing farther."

"Bella dear did you really sign me and Carlisle up?" Esme asked

"Of course I did! I couldn't let you guys have sex every hour and get away with it! Especially since we asked you to stop!" I said

"Technically you said that old people having sex is gross, old people shouldn't have sex without sound proof rooms and that bunnies are sex addicts." Carlisle said, getting all technical.

"Well if you want to get technical I didn't say it Emmett and Rose did." I said getting kinda sick of them.

"OHHH BUUUURRRRNNNN!!" Emmett screamed

"Oh shut up Emmett." Carlisle said

"All right well you guys have 2 hours till you have your first meeting and an hour till you have to be there." I told them having Edward give them 1 suitcase each. "Oh it takes 45 minutes of _my_ driving to get there so I would get going."

"Oh I have so much to pack!!" Esme said running up the stairs.

"Esme we don't have to go! We can just buy our own house." Carlisle said desperate not to go.

"Oh I wouldn't do that. They call the police and file missing person's papers if you don't show up and then the news and media get involved, would you really want your patients to know that their doctor is an uncontrolled sex addict that doesn't go to his meetings!"

Carlisle growled in the direction of Alice and turned and ran up the stairs.

"Well that worked!" Emmett said

"Yeah now when they leave let's take that time to disinfect that entire floor." Alice said

"EW, why would we ever go near their rooms?!" Rose shrieked

"Because Rose we have to pass those rooms to get to ours." Edward said

"Dammit now I have to disinfect my shoes!!" Alice said throwing her arms in the air.

"Alice baby you don't have to disinfect them unless Carlisle and Esme had sex on the stairs or the floor." Jasper said making us all picture Carlisle and Esme having sex on the stairs even if we didn't want to, you couldn't help it. This thought made us want to A) try having sex on stairs, hey it might be better for arching your back, and B shutter at the thought of what is thought to be our elders having sex on a staircase that we use!

"Well let's settle this." Emmett said "Carlisle did you and Esme have sex on the stairs and or the floor?"

"Yeah you should try it sometime! It may be uncomfortable at first but it helps gain better access deeper into their-" Carlisle's distant voice was interrupted by the loud smacking sound of Esme's hand hitting the back of his head.

"Would you shut up and get your suitcase!" Esme yelled at him while coming down the stairs that were now tainted by old people sex.

"Alright Bella if this makes you guys happy then so be it. I'll see you dears in a week and a half! I wonder if they have a spa…. " Esme said cheerfully.

"Try not to break too many sex rules Carlisle!" Emmett shouted out the door at them as they reached the car, earning him the finger from Carlisle, which only made Emmett laugh…of course.

"Now that they are gone who wants to play strip poker?" Edward asked

"I DO!!" Emmett and Alice both screamed.

"I'll get the table. Rose will you get the cards?" I asked

"Sure." She said with a smirk. We always won at strip poker unless we wanted to lose. Why? Because we cheat. Alice can see what card someone will get, Rose can manipulate people into less concentration and I have the cards fixed.

Even if Edward can hear our thoughts we can block him. They don't stand a chance. Our strategy is start off by losing enough clothing to distract and then attack with a drastic win and change of mood.

We all sat around the table it went Emmett, Rose, Jasper, Alice, Edward, Me and then back to Emmett.

Ha sitting boy girl boy girl is so much easier especially when you're wearing a thong and lacy bra that barely covers your double D's.

"Alright rules of the game, 1) Use whatever talent you have for example Edward can read my mind to know what I have in my hand, Bella can start a fire on anything but the cards and Jasper your only restriction is you can't make someone tell you what card they have cause they end up saying the truth about more than just the card." Emmett said glaring at him. I would have to ask Edward about that later. "Rule number 2) once you are out of clothing you are done with the game and you have to strip of your 

last piece of clothes then you can put them back on. Rule number 3) don't have an orgasm under the table, no one wants to see that."

With that I dealt the cards.

**Ha notice how Emmett didn't say anything about fixed cards or strategizing with the other players to win!! Sorry but Carlisle and Esme wouldn't have been good in this game and I wanted to see the guys squirm under the girls' bras and thongs with other men in the room!! Most likely a lemon in the next few upcoming chapters!!**

**Please Review!! I do for everyone else! Repay the favor!! It takes like 2 seconds! Oh and I have a poll up if anyone wants to check it out!!**

**Forever yours,**

**Cem1818**


	7. Chapter 7

Just By Chance

Chapter Seven

Emmett's POV

Once those wannabe sex addicts left we decided to play strip poker. After the rules were set we got ready to play.

"Hey Jasper?" Alice asked.

"Yeah?" He replied.

"How do you play poker? We've never played." Alice said innocently.

While Jasper explained the rules to the girls I sent a thought message to Edward. _"Dude we are so going to win!"_ I thought to him. His reply was a knowing smirk. The only thing that was unnerving about this game was that Bella had to hide a chuckle at our inner thought message. Maybe she was going crazy?

And so the game started

PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK

We were a quiet a few hands in and the girls were losing.

Bella lost her shirt, shoes, socks, hair tie, which she argued counted, and earrings. She was left with her over shirt or "Camisole" as Alice so happily corrected me, bra, underwear, and jean shorts.

Alice lost her shirt, shoes no I'm sorry "heels", and hair thingy that isn't a tie, it's like a clip?** (barrette)** Anyway, she was left with her camisole, skirt, bra and underwear.

Rose on the other hand lost her shirt, shoes, socks, earrings, bracelet, necklace, and that almost clear thing that goes on their legs? **(pantyhose)** So she had her camisole, bra, underwear, and skirt.

Jasper had lost his shoes, socks and button up shirt, leaving him with his shorts, undershirt, and boxers.

I had lost my shoes and socks leaving me with my shorts, shirt and boxers. Thank god I didn't go commando!

Edward on the other hand had lost his shoes and one sock. He always won these games! He was left with his shirt, undershirt, shorts, boxers or briefs (who knows its Edward) and his one sock.

"I fold." Alice said putting her cards down.

"Me too." I said throwing my cards on the table.

"I'm staying in." Bella said.

"Same." Rose said with that smirk she uses when she knows something is going to work out her way.

"I'm still in." Edward said confidently

"I have a straight." Rose said turning her cards over.

"I have one pair." Edward replied all confidence in his voice gone.

"Well I have a full house." Bella said happily. "Rose remove one article of clothing and Edward remove two because two people beat you."Bella said with a wave of her hand.

Rose obediently took of her shirt. Really slowly. Revealing an all too sexy red lace bra that is too small for her full breasts. She was completely unembarrassed!

I whistled and Edward and Jasper tried to look away while Alice and Bella clapped and made comments like "Oh you wore that one today?" or "oh I like that one Rose.

Edward then took off his other sock and shirt. Dammit he is still winning.

"Aw Edward still not showing any skin!" Alice said teasingly

"Why would you like me too? I don't think Jasper or Bella would like that Alice." He said back

"It's ok Edward show some skin I don't mind if Alice likes it I can share." Bella said sweetly

"Fine If I take off another article of clothing someone has to do something I say." He said trying to reason with the women who apparently wanted to see him without clothes on pretty badly.

"Ok who do you want to do what?" Bella said after giving quick glances at the girls.

"I want and I think Emmett will agree that this would be hot, for Bella and Rose to kiss each other." He said throwing everyone by surprise, except me. We had a conversation before and we talked about how hot it would be if the girls kissed in front of us. **(I don't think it's hot but hey they are guys I don't know if they would I'm just guessing sorry if this is offense to anyone if you don't like it skip it.)** Bella and Rose smirked and said ok. Alice looked like she was about to start laughing hysterically.

Rose got up sat in Bella's lap and gave Bella a big sloppy wet kiss on the cheek and Bella gave Rose a loud kiss on the forehead.

"Bella for Christmas can I have a pony?" Rose said laughing

"That depends Rosalie have you been a good girl? Or have people tried corrupting your little mind by making you kiss girls!" Bella said laughing hysterically. Causing us all to laugh at how they went around Edward's request.

Once everyone sobered up Rose got up off Bella and told Edward to take off a piece of clothing. He chose his shorts leaving him in green silk boxers and an undershirt.

We continued the game like normal strip poker.

TIME LAPSE TIME LAPSE TIME LAPSE TIME LAPSE TIME LAPSE TIME LAPSE TIME LAPSE TIME LAPSE TIME

Alice had quit after she lost and only had her bra and underwear on which to Jaspers relief was normal and not lace. She said and I quote "I don't want to reveal myself any more than I have already. If I do that would be later and for Jasper." I swear he almost took her upstairs then.

Once Bella lost and was forced to either take off her dark blue lace bra which I tried not to look at or her dark blue thong. She to our dismay stood up and slid off her thong revealing a part of Bella I had never seen before and most likely won't ever again. Once her thong was off she tossed it into the air and made it catch on fire and slowly burn in the air. Which was so extremely sexy it cause all of us guys to cross out legs and think clean thoughts.

"Bella I didn't know you waxed?" Alice said.

"Oh yeah, for a while now." She replied totally comfortable with being half naked in front of her boyfriend and her best guy friends.

Edward was trying to control himself and Edward Jr. wasn't doing much better.

I lost next and had to either take off my undershirt or boxers. I pulled a Bella and took my boxers off. Alice and Bella both screamed and repeated "scarred for life". They also mumbled something about winning and losing a bet. I wonder what they are talking about?

Rose lost next and chose to take off her bra letting her breasts just sit there. Nothing covering them at all! She acted completely normal!

She also lost the next hand and was forced to quit the game for lack of clothing. After she took off her underwear she got redressed and sat with Alice in the loser's circle. Ha what losers they can't even win a game of strip poker! And one of them is a physic! What noobs.

Jasper lost his shirt next which made the girls whistle and hoot at his toned body. Pshh I have better abs than him.

Edward then lost his shirt and boxers to Bella who to our surprise pwns at strip poker!! Once he took off his boxers Alice and Rose gasped and handed 100 dollars each to Bella with their eyes still glued on Edward.

"We made a bet to see which guy was bigger in size and I won." Bella said answering the unasked question. "Thanks again Edward for being…big." I didn't know girls bet on guys' sizes! I would have told Rose that Edward was the biggest so she wouldn't have lost 100 bucks! How do I know Edward is bigger? It's like how girls know who has bigger boobs even when they look the same, you can just tell. Plus taking clothes out of dressers and towels out of bathrooms makes you see more than you want to.

"COUGH COUGH" Bella said she looked kind of annoyed that the girls were still staring at Edward and he hadn't pulled his boxers back on yet but still smug about winning. That snapped the girls out of their little traces and Edward joined us in the losers circle making room for Bella and Jasper's last final games.

Bella and Jasper tied the first two games with a flush of 2,3,4 and 5 each. And the second time with a flush of 4,5,6 and 7 each.

It all came down to the last game and we were placing bets. Alice and Rose were betting on Bella and Edward and I were betting on Jasper.

Bella ended up with a Full House and Jasper ended up with 3 of a kind. Bella had won the game of strip poker against the pro's who have played against the Denali girls. And they are hard to beat. Once I thought that Bella's head whipped around to my direction and Edward looked panicked. Everyone stopped what they were doing and Alice fell into a vision. Probably of what would happen next.

"Edward you played strip poker with Tanya, and her sisters?!" Bella sneered.

"You had us play the same game you played with those whores?!" Rose screamed jumping up.

"Jasper what the hell?" Alice yelled

"_Shit not good not good!!"_ I thought to Edward

"Ha Emmett you don't know how pissed I am right now! Not good isn't even the beginning!" Bella yelled her hand balling up into flames and her eyes getting darker.

"Bella calm down!" Edward yelled trying to calm her but I knew it would have the opposite effect.

"Calm down? Calm down? How the fuck am I suppose to calm down! I told you about all my interactions with guys except my one relationship I told you, I had to prepare myself to tell you about and you said you told me all of yours!" She screamed her eyes were now pitch black and I was getting scared. "You said nothing about the Denali women! I guess honesty means nothing to you!"

"Bella please-" Edward started to try to explain but Bella cut in.

"No Edward. I trusted you and I was going to tell you about _him_ tomorrow but I guess you wouldn't care anyway." Bella was now dry sobbing and on the floor, but Edward couldn't go near her, when he tried to she would send flames at him barely missing. Alice and Rose stopped yelling at us and gasped at Bella when she said the word _him_. What happened that would destroy Bella so much? Who would destroy my little sister so much? I have to find out who it is so I can kick their ass!

Bella stopped sobbing and looked up at me. "Do you mean it Emmett?" she asked looking so small curled up on the floor in a ball.

"Of course I do you're like my little sister. Anyone who hurt you like this has to pay." I said as sincerely as I could. I truly do think of her as a sister and I know Jasper does too.

"You too Jasper?" She asked looking at him.

"Bella I will tear anyone to shreds for you, you're my little sister too." Jasper said slowly walking closer to her along with me.

That's when she broke down and let us in.

"It hurt so bad what he did to me." She said sobbing "We had been best friends since we were little and when he went missing I was one of the first to look for him. It wasn't proper but my best friend was missing. William was gone." **(A/N I just picked a random 400 year old name it really has no purpose besides being his name, in other words there is no significance to his name, just him.) **When she said his name she broke down into sobs and we had finally reached her. Jasper picked her up and put her on my lap in the couch while he held her hand and tried to sooth her with his powers. Alice and Rose looked at Edward with pity and each grabbed one of his hands and led him outside. From there I don't know where they took him but they knew Bella wouldn't want him to know until she was ready to tell him.

"We searched for weeks and Will was never found. I lost my will to live without my best friend. He had just admitted he liked me as more than a friend and wanted to be my husband so I had turned down all of my other suitors, then he went missing. A month later when I was wondering the streets at night, I found him. He looked different but I knew it was him. I couldn't be wrong right? He was my best friend I should know what he looks like for god sake! Well it was him, but it wasn't the William I once knew. This William had been turned into a vampire, his ability which I later learned was the skill of lying and persuasion." Bella said with so much hate it made Jasper cringe. I didn't like where this story was going and knew it wouldn't have a happy ending.

"I ran up to him and of course because I was a clumsy human tripped and hit my elbow on the road skinning it. He then smelt my blood and turned around to see me. Once he recognized who I was he tried not to take me into the alley and bite me but he was thirsty and a newborn. He picked me up and I of course was so happy to see him that I didn't see his crimson eyes. I threw my arms around him and hugged him. I asked him where he had been and why he didn't come back for me, he said he would answer me in three days. Once we were in the alley way he pushed me against the wall, at first I thought he was going to rape me but he did much worse. So, so much worse than anything I could have imagined. He bit me."

**Hey sorry for the cliffy but I had to redo this chapter. The first time I did it, it didn't end at all like this it ended with the couples going into separate rooms to relieve themselves of the sexual tension the game caused and the Denali and William weren't even part of it! But that chapter never saved on my computer so as I was typing I changed the ending.**

**How did you guys like Emmett's POV? I think I will either do Edward and Jasper's next or Alice and Bella's. You tell me!**

**Please Review it takes only a few seconds! I review for you so return the favor! Pass the Love!! Lol**

**Forever Yours,**

**Cem1818**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey I decided I was going to do the last sentences of paragraphs of the least chapter in the beginning of the chapter to refresh your memories!! **

**On ward with the story!!**

Refresher…

"I ran up to him and of course because I was a clumsy human, I tripped and hit my elbow on the road skinning it. He then smelled my blood and turned around to see me. Once he recognized who I was he tried not to take me into the alley and bite me but he was thirsty and a newborn. He picked me up and I of course was so happy to see him that I didn't see his crimson eyes. I threw my arms around him and hugged him. I asked him where he had been and why he didn't come back for me, he said he would answer me in three days. Once we were in the alley way he pushed me against the wall, at first I thought he was going to rape me but he did much worse. So, so much worse than anything I could have imagined. He bit me."

Just By Chance

Chapter Eight

Edward's POV

How could I be so stupid! I can't believe I didn't tell Bella about Tanya. I mean nothing really ever happened between me and Tanya besides a few one night stands if you can call them that, and get-togethers. I should have told Bella about her when we were talking about past relations. I didn't want her to over react, I felt bad when she told she would tell me about her most significant relationship when she was ready so I did what she did I was waiting till I was ready. I know it's childish but I wanted us to both be revealed to each other fully at the same time.

_Flashback!!_

"_Edward I want to know you better." Bella said. I was about to interrupt but she stopped me by putting up a finger. "I won't have sex with you again until I know who you had sex with as a vampire." _

_Oh she is good. "Ok fine but I get to know yours." I said._

"_Deal now you say one and I say one." Bella said sitting criss-cross applesauce in front of me._

"_Ok I had a one night stand with a vampire in Italy her name was Amber, I had met her during my rebel faze _**(Bella already knows about his rebel faze)** _and we saw each other and talked for a while then went back to her place and had sex." I said embarrassed toward the end._

"_Ok well I can't tell you my first true love because it still pains me to say __his__ name and speak of __him__." She said with her hands balling up into fist and slowly igniting into fire. I touched her shoulder to break her of her painful memories that I could not see and she immediately looked at me and unclenched her fists. "I'm sorry…" She said looking down._

"_It's ok Bella you can tell me when you feel you're ready." I said agreeing to myself while Bella was distracted that I wouldn't tell her about Tanya or her clan._

"_Well after __him__ I had sex with 2 vampires Mike and Tyler. They were one night stands Mike tried to make it more but I left after he killed human in front of me. Your turn state two." Bella said "that is if you have two more to tell…" she said smirking._

"_Where to start? Oh yeah there was the twins Lauren and Jessica, not too bright. Then there was Angela she was ok but it only lasted a month before we decided to break it off. Your turn you have one more to state if you have one more…" I said doing what she did to me before._

"_Ugh there was Eric, and he was terrible! Worst sex I have ever had!" Bella said shuttering at the memory while I laughed. "Is there anyone else Edward?" Bella asked making sure we got everyone._

_I thought for a moment if I should tell her or not and decided against telling her so I said "Nope and you just have one more to tell me right?"_

"_Yeah just one more…" Bella said trailing off, fighting with her painful memories, whatever they were, once again._

_End flashback!!_

Jasper's POV

I could feel Bella's love, hate, happiness, and fear while she was telling her story. Once she started the story her emotions went wild. It started out with hurt as she remembered how she looked for him for all that time and came up with nothing. Then it turned to fear over what I assumed it happening again, except with Edward. **(A/N Just to let you know the stuff later in this chapter won't happen with Bella and Edward)**Then it made the change to love when she described how he had just admitted he loved her before he went missing. Her mood made such a drastic change to pure and utter hate that it threw me off guard. Her hate was strong that I was thrown into her memory for a short while.

I saw glimpses of him picking her up carefully but quickly and then him biting her in a dark alley way. I could feel the fire that came back in her memory. It then skipped to another time, Bella and Will were yelling and another women vampire, wait it's Tanya? Tanya slipped out the door of their little house with her dress disheveled and what looked like sex hair. I then looked back and Will who also had sex hair was persuading a very pissed Bella to calm down. And she did. That was his power! That's why she hated it so much she was yelling at him and he convinced her to calm down and what looks like have make up sex. Her memory pulled into another time where this happened again, the same thing happened except with a little more reluctance coming from Bella, her memories went on with her being persuaded not to leave and to have sex with him only his power of persuading her was dwindling. Finally after several of these memories his persuasion didn't work.

Bella threatened to leave and kill Tanya. Will didn't like the idea of his sex buddy being killed so he tried to kill Bella, who I now noticed had a wedding ring on. **(Gasp! A/N she is married to Will and he is having an affair with Tanya that is why she freaked on Edward.) **Will tried to kill his wife to save the person he was having an affair with. Bella's memories stopped with him lunging at her. The look of betrayal on Bella's face in that memory was too much for me and apparently it was too much for Bella because she broke out of her memories dry sobbing.

"He tried to kill me! Will tried to kill me! I was his WIFE!!" Bella screamed through her sobs. "He tried to kill me because I threatened to kill the women he was having an affair with, I threatened to kill Tanya." Bella sobbed.

When Bella said Tanya, Emmett stopped breathing and looked like he was ready to shoot someone.

"At first I didn't fight back. I didn't know what to do, my husband was going to kill me because I threatened his lover. Then my instinct took over, have you ever seen _X Men the Last Stand_ Emmett and Jasper?" Bella asked.

We nodded out heads not trusting what our voiced would say.

"Yeah well I was like Jane **(A/N I think that's her name it's the lady with the red hair who can't control her powers and the wolverine has to kill her even though he loves her) **the wind was like in my breakdown and so was the ground. The water…well it caused the flood of 1653 in England **(idk if that's a real flood pretend it is)** I made a fire circle around him and gradually made it smaller until he was slowly catching on fire and dying. He begged for me to stop and that he would never do it again. Well I wouldn't have stopped even if I was in control. After everything he did to me he deserved to die in the most painful way, slowly. I killed him in 30 minutes and then left the country." Bella said darkly. But she still had something to tell us her shoulders were still slouched like an invisible weight was still on them.

"Bella what did he do that you're not telling us?" Emmett said. He could tell she was leaving out a couple of things, so could I.

"Before I knew how great my powers were he made me kill people. He made me kidnap children! CHILDREN!" Bella said sobbing. "They would beg for their mothers and fathers, plead with me to bring them back and they would be good, but I couldn't he would always double the amount that I let go and make me feed off of them. I would capture them and bring them to him. When he had his fill he would offer me them, when I would refuse and beg for him to stop he would take a knife and cut their hand. I was under control enough not to kill people walking down the street but not enough to watch the blood drip out of a cut, no matter how hard I tried I always killed them." Bella was dry sobbing and hyperventilating when she stopped. "At one point…I had gotten a toddler and her older sister. They were one of the last ones. The older one begged me to take her instead of her sister she said she would do anything to save her sister. So Will said she was talking too much and killed her little sister right in front of her. He made me hold the girl back while she tried to get to her sister. She fought against me and if I wasn't a vampire she would have gotten to her. But she didn't and as soon as she saw her sister dead she begged for death too so she could be with her sister and save her from people like him in heaven. Before she died though as Will was about to drink her she looked at me and said,

"I know you don't want to do this. I forgive you for doing it and so will God." Bella said completely taken by emotions. She was curled up in a ball dry sobbing on Emmett lap.

"They were always children…always innocent children. He said they tasted better innocent!" Bella screamed. Her emotions were a mixture between extreme hate and disgust to self loathing and guilt.

Her hands started to flame and she got off Emmett's lap walked outside and threw fire at the targets she had up. She told me once that that was how she got her anger out, by exhausting herself with training and fighting. She threw fire for 3 hours with me and Emmett standing off on the porch waiting for her to exhaust herself to the point where she couldn't even make the fire any more.

Two more hours and she finally collapsed on the ground sobbing. Emmett and I ran over to her picked her up and brought her to her bed; before we left she told me and Emmett something that we unfortunately had to promise too.

"Emmett, Jasper promise me you won't tell Edward anything of what I told you. If he looks through your minds and finds it that is ok but if you purposely tell him through your mind I can never trust you again." She said it so seriously I was afraid to even think about it when Edward was within the same mile as me!

"We promise Bella. You're our little sister we will do anything for you." Emmett said with an astounding amount of sincerity in his voice.

"Bella I promise not to tell Edward." I said looking her straight in the eyes.

"Thank you." She whispered before passing out as much as a vampire can from pure exhaustion.

When we made it downstairs we just sat there on the couch with our head in our hands thinking over the story Bella had just told us.

"Jasper?" Emmett asked looking at me.

"Yeah Emmett?" I answered.

"It's a god damn good thing that Bella killed that son of a bitch, or I would go find him and do it myself." Emmett said with a look of determination on his face.

"Emmett, as much as I would want to do that along with you, it's not our battle to fight. And hey, Tanya is still alive…" I said trailing off.

"I like the way you think my brother!" Emmett said giving me a high five.

"_Apple bottom jeans, boots with the fur_

_The whole club was looking at her."_ My cell phone was ringing and it was Alice.

"Hey honey what's up?" I said.

"Jasper Whitlock Hale and Emmett McCarty Cullen don't you dare do what you were planning on doing to her! Even thought I would love for you too, it would upset Bella more than you could imagine! Next time Bella sees her which is in another 5 years and she will take care of her." Alice said

"FUN SUCKER!" Emmett screamed running up into his room and slamming the door like a five year old.

"Ok Alice. By the way where did you take Edward?" I asked

"Shopping of course! If he is going to win back Bella's trust he has to do it right! Oh sorry I have to go, Edward is trying to read my mind again! It's a good thing I was in Victoria Secret and he was in another store when I had that vision otherwise he would have realized what was going on!" Alice said relieved that Edward didn't find out about Bella's past because of her. "Stop being idiots I can't always be in a separate store than him! Now I love you good bye Jasper."

"Love you too, bye" I said shutting my phone only to reveal a peeved looking Bella that had Emmett by the ear who had one of her bras in his hand.

"What the hell did you do Emmett?" I asked running a hand down my face.

2,415 words!! –UBERCYBERGASP-!! **Ok wicked sad chapter!! I know but I tried to end it all happy!! Lol, I don't even know what Emmett did yet so if you ask you won't get an answer. Thanks to my wonderful beta Hannah!! Oh and I review for you so please review for me!! It only takes like 3 seconds! That's like the amount of time it takes for bacteria to get onto your oreo!**

**Forever Yours,**

**Cem1818**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys thanks for all the reviews keep em coming!! The last chapter was really sad and I thought I would make it happy by having Emmett do what he does best…pull a prank!! LONG LIVE DTE!!**

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT.

Refresher…

"_Love you too, bye" I said shutting my phone only to reveal a peeved looking Bella that had Emmett by the ear who had one of her bras in his hand._

"_What the hell did you do Emmett?" I asked running a hand down my face._

Just By Chance

Chapter Nine

Emmett's POV

I had to make Bella feel better. I couldn't stand my little sister being sad, it wasn't morally right for her to be sad. It made everyone else sad.

Pulling a prank is the only way I know how to make someone feel better, plus it'll piss Eddie off in the process!

My plan was to go into Bella and Edward's room while Bella was "napping" and steal one of her bras. I was then going to soak it and put it in the freezer. After it was frozen I was going to put it on Bella and have it stick to her skin! It worked in the movie _**Sleepover**_ so why couldn't it work now?

I snuck into Bella's room after I pretended to be mad at Alice for not letting us kill Tanya…which I still want to do! Damn that fortune telling pixie and her no fun for Emmett rules!

Bella was still "napping" or as I call it passed out, so I went over to her burrow and opened the first drawer. It was her lingerie drawer…JACKPOT!! Never in my extended lifetime have I seen so much lace 

in one place. She fucking out laced Victoria Secret! I couldn't help but whistle as I took out a pink lace number that looked like it was meant for someone in a trainer's bra. **(Picture on profile)** BIG MISTAKE!

Bella immediately opened her eyes and flew off the bed. She saw me and what I was holding and practically fell over!

"Ok, Emmett what the hell are you doing in my room, looking through my drawers, and holding my lingerie?" Bella asked taking deep breaths trying to look in her mind for a logical explanation for what I was doing. She wasn't going to find any.

"Umm….Rose won't buy lingerie so I was going to take some of yours?" I answered with a complete lie. Rose was not afraid to buy lingerie and in fact she had half the closet full of lingerie. I'm pretty sure Bella knew that too buy the look on her face. Big trouble I am in. **(Ha sorry I wanted him to go all Yoda considering Bella is going to kill him soon)**

"Emmett you're lying to me and I really don't want to know the truth but I am still going to kill you." Bella said tackling me to the ground and grabbing me by the ear.

"OWW BELLA IT HURTS!" I whined.

"Shut up and walk with me if you don't want it to hurt!" she yelled. Then she did something unexpected, she brought me to Jasper. Who was on the phone with Alice. Still! Man was he whipped.

"Love you too, bye." He said hanging up the phone to look at Bella holding me by the ear and me holding Bella's pink lacy number in my hand.

"What the hell did you do Emmett?" He asked running a hand down his face in exhaustion.

"Umm…nothing?" I said but I came out more like a question in hopes that Bella and Jasper wouldn't kill me or worse…tell Edward I disturbed Bella's important relaxing time after a mental break down and went through her lingerie.

"Like hell you did nothing!" Bella screamed. "This perv," she said yanking my ear a little more. "was going through my lingerie!" She then threw me on the ground and went back upstairs. She did however forget her pink lace outfit that was still in my hand…

"Oh and Emmett?" She said.

"…what?" I said hesitantly.

"The better lingerie is on the bottom." And with that she shut her door.

"…Emmett what were you thinking going through Bella's room, let alone trying to find her lingerie? And don't give me some crappy excuse!" Jasper said taking the outfit from me. "Although I can understand why you picked this one." He trailed off holding it up so he could actual see it.

"Well I wanted to make everyone happy again and I wanted to piss Edward off, which isn't that hard to do." I said truthfully.

"Either way that was still perverted and rude! You don't go through a women's lingerie drawer, ESPECIALLY WHEN HER BOYFRIEND IS A MINDREADER AND IS WAY OVERPROTECTIVE!" Jasper ended by screaming at me for good measure.

"Jeeze sorry Jasper, I won't do it again." I said a little uneasy because Edward and the girls would be home any minute.

"I'm not the one you need to tell that too! Tell it to Bella. She's the one you tried to steal lingerie from!" Jasper said and then cringed.

"Emmett." Jasper said still cringing.

"Yeah?" I asked. This wasn't good!

"Run."

Right as he said it Edward burst through the door and charged after me. Guess he heard what I did. Shit.

"EMMETT!! WHAT THE FUCK?! I THOUGHT BELLA WAS SUPOST TO BE RESTING, AND YOU DESIDE TO GO THROUGH HER LINGERIE DRAWER?!" Edward was screaming at me and running at me. Not a good sign.

I thought of the only thing I could say to get him to stop yelling at me.

"If you keep screaming at me _you're_ going to wake Bella up." He immediately stopped yelling at me and looked toward the stairs where Bella just appeared looking royally ticked.

Edward rushed to the stairs picked Bella up bridal style and took her the stairs before she realized she was being carried. And I took that as my chance to get the hell out of the country!

_**Edward's POV**_

I was on my way home from the mall with Rose and Alice because Bella wanted to tell Emmett and Jasper about her past without me there. God I can't believe I messed up like that! I have to do something to make it up to her. But that is only one of the reasons I was at the mall.

Here's the list I came up with in my mind;

I was with Alice and Rose.

They hadn't shopped in 31 hours. (they keep count in their head that's the only way I know, trust me)

There was a sale at a shoe store.

I needed something to get for Bella so she isn't as pissed at me when I get home.

Rose was driving and Alice vamp proofed the back seat so I couldn't get out even if I tried.

Alice and Rose dragged me around the ENTIRE mall twice, and only when I was holding at least 100 bags did they allow me to go to the jewelry store.

"Ok so you need to make this up to Bella and you need to do it right!" Alice said skipping into the Tiffany & Co. store, going straight to the employee.

"Hello…Alex," Alice said looking at his name tag and then at him. "can you please get Dan and tell him Ali and Rose are here."

He hurried off into the back looking for this Dan person, while the girls looked at the jewelry saying 'got it', 'want it', 'getting it' and 'last season'. I went to the necklaces trying to picture Bella wearing them. Most of them were too extravagant and Bella would most likely have a heart attack if I gave it to her.

"Girls! It's so good to see you!" A man said in a French accent. He looked like he got his clothing from the Jonas Brothers. I don't know how he got away with it either! He had a black scarf tied around his neck and his hair was done in the crazy just got out of bed look while wearing bleach white tennis shoes. Yet he still had on his Tiffany & Co. suit. People these days. **(Sorry to those who like the Jo Bros but I don't and I needed him to look like a cross dresser.)**

"Dan! Comment appelle tu?" _How are you?_ **(Ok I have only taken the French my school has offered and its French Canadian so don't make fun of me at my lack of conversation in French!) **Rose said half in English and half in French Canadian.

"Très bien, merci! Eh…qui est cet homme?" _Very good, thank you! Eh…who is this man?_ He said looking at me.

"Oh this is Bella's boyfriend, Edward, who just messed up really bad and is looking to redeem himself." I shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you but if you do anything to harm these girls I will hurt you." He said happy at first and then deadly serious toward the end.

"Don't worry I would never hurt them intentionally." I said just as serious, even though on the inside I was laughing hysterically at the thought of this cross dresser Dan trying to hurt me.

"Well good now Alice and Rose do you want to look at?" He asked getting off the topic of hurting me.

"Well we are looking for something simple, romantic, expensive, and something that no one else has yet." Alice said ticking her fingers off as she went.

"Ok well I will get our special selection for you. I'll be right back." Dan said going into the back room to then come back out with a black box that had Tiffany & Co. VIP Selection written on it. He set it on the table and took a key out of his pocket and opened it. Never before in my life time have I seen both Alice and Rose drop what they were doing and drop down to their knees and pray to the Tiffany gods.

The box had rings, necklaces, and every piece of jewelry a women could want. But what would Bella want?

Finally I found it. It was a white gold heart with little diamonds on it on a white gold chain. Nothing extravagant and it is under 5,000 dollars so Bella can't complain. **(Pic on profile)**

"Alice, Rose, I found the one I want." They looked up from the jewelry they were trying on and gasped when they saw it.

"That is so Bella!" Rose exclaimed.

Alice went into a vision that I didn't feel like going into. "Trust me Edward you're going to love the response you get for giving her that necklace!" I now wished I had gone into her vision so I tried again but she was instead singing _Le Disco_ by Shiny Toy Guns backwards. ** (great song listen to it!)**

She started laughing at me when I let out a frustrated sigh. "Should've payed attention when it mattered!"

I paid for Bella's necklace and pick up the girls seemingly 100 bags and waited for them to finish picking out their jewelry.

I pulled into the driveway to hear Jasper and Emmett yelling.

"Jeez sorry Jasper, I won't do it again." Emmett said seeming uneasy.

"I'm not the one you need to tell that too! Tell it to Bella. She's the one you tried to steal lingerie from!" Jasper said and then cringed.

"Emmett." Jasper said still cringing.

"Yeah?" He asked. I was going to kill him!! WHAT THE FUCK? He went through Bella's lingerie drawer! The anger rolling off me was immense I'm sure.

"Run."

I burst through the door and ran full speed at Emmett who was running around the house trying to get away from me.

"EMMETT!! WHAT THE FUCK?! I THOUGHT BELLA WAS SUPOST TO BE RESTING, AND YOU DECIDE TO GO THROUGH HER LINGERIE DRAWER?!" I yelled voicing my thoughts I had before.

"If you keep screaming at me _you're_ going to wake Bella up." I stopped yelling and looked toward the stairs to see my beautiful Bella standing at the top of the stairs giving Emmett and me the hairy eyeball, **(I love giving people the hairy eyeball!! It is actually really scary.)** and looking like she wanted to kill something. I ran to her picked her up bridal style and plopped her on our bed.

"Bella I have to go kill Emmett but when I get back I have something to give to you." I said .

"Fine but don't ruin the entire house and _everything_ you break will be replaced." Bella said giving me a kiss and I ran out of the room locking it behind me so she couldn't get out unless she wanted to destroy the door which she did NOT want to do since we just had the soundproof installed.

"EDWARD WHAT THE FUCK?! YOU CAN'T LOCK ME IN MY ROOM! YOU BETTER HAVE A HELL OF A GOOD PRESENT FOR ME WHEN YOU GET BACK HERE!" **(Bella is not shallow just very pissed)** she screamed while banging on the door, probably leaving a nice fist sized dent in it.

Emmett was running out of the house which was a mess with broken chairs, tables, lamps, a vase, a chandelier, the TV was broken and even Bella's pink lace lingerie was in two, one end was caught on the banister of the stairs and the other was a few feet away. My guess Emmett was running forgot he had it and it got caught and ripped.

Whatever I will deal with that later right now I need to find Emmett.

**Sorry so much for not updating sooner!! I had a writers blockish thing going on. Anyway please review it takes only a second! Also check out my friends story "More Than XRays" by hb vamp and "One Wild Summer" By tizzlexo11. These are their first stories so be as nice to them as you are to me!! Check 'em out I give my stamp of approval!! **

**The Emo Ninja Keeper, **

**Cem1818**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys so sorry I haven't updated at all but I haven't been able to write at all because I got this amazingly sweet haircut! Also I have been having to pick up my house and the whole BD release party threw me off a bit. Just a tad though. I have yet to get my BD book though because its coming in the mail on the 6th so I swear to Carlisle that if you tell me anything about the BD book I will send all my Emo Ninjas after you and I will send my crazy friends after you too. Also I have had relatives from across the country come and stay for like 3 days at a time. UGH and then I didn't feel like writing much so….here it is!**

**DISCLAMER! I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT AT ALL! (I do however own a candle! It smells super crazy!)**

_Refresher: "Whatever I will deal with that later right now I need to find Emmett."_

Just By Chance

Chapter 10

Alice's POV

Rose and I had just finished shopping with Edward for his 'forgive-me' present for Bella and we were almost home when Edward heard someone's thoughts.

Edward grasped the steering wheel and accelerated the car, so we were now going at least 70 miles over the speed limit but who's counting? The longer he listened and the closer we got to the house Edward's jaw tightened to the point where you would suspect he had a major case of lock-jaw. His eyes narrowed and the vein, which has absolutely no purpose whatsoever for us, on his neck became more pronounced.

We pulled into the driveway and as soon as the car was in park Edward jumped out and ran at super-ninja-turbo speed into the house to without a doubt kill Emmett, for some reason or another.

Rosalie and I took our time getting the bags out of the car and I made sure to put the Tiffany bag that held Bella's present in one of our bags. I kept saying different bags in my head though so Bella wouldn't try and see what is was and ruin it for him.

I was walking up the steps when I got a vision.

_Emmett was running out of the house looking over his shoulder and ran into Rose and me on the porch spilling all the clothes we had in the bags and staining a Forever 21 shirt that I got._

"Rose come with me and stand by the car!" I said running to the car to get out of the way of Emmett and his clothes ruining big ass body.

I swear if he ruins these clothes he will be running away from more than Edward.

And the moment we reached the car Emmett came barreling out of the house and started running north, looking behind his shoulder to see if Edward was fallowing just yet. No more than 15 seconds later an extremely pissed off looking Edward came running out of the house and sniffed the air.

"He's heading toward the Canadian border than looping back around and you will intercept him faster if you catch him in the eastern region of Oregon." I said.

"Hey thanks Alice. Oh and would you two mind getting mine and Emmett's eBay accounts started up and let Bella out of her room?" Edward asked already starting to run in the direction I told him Emmett was in.

"Yeah sure Edward cause I'm like your personal slave and everything." Rose yelled at his retreating form.

"THANKS LOVE YOU GUYS!" Edward yelled ignoring Rose's comment and blowing us a kiss when he turned around, only to almost hit a tree. Serves him right!

_**Rose's POV**_

Ugh stupid men! They have no idea how many times we have almost killed them because of their idiocy.

OMFG WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO OUR HOUSE!!

"BELLA! " I screamed running up the stairs grabbing her ripped lingerie on the way while simultaneously dogging all the broken furniture _and_ Alice's hissy fit.

"Locked in my room Rose." I heard Bella call.

I opened the door to see Bella sitting on the windowsill hugging her knees staring at nothing in particular.

"Hun what's wrong?" I asked walking up to her and rubbing her back.

"Nothing Rose, I'm just thinking." Bella said clearly lying. She was a good liar to most but she sucked when it came to Alice and me.

"Bella tell me what's wrong you suck at lying to me." I told her laughing a bit trying to brighten the mood. It was always depressing when Bella was sad it was like the happiness would go right out of the room.

"It's just I want Edward and me to work out, but I don't know if it will. I mean I love him with all my heart but I don't know if he loves me the same way. If he just wants me because of my looks or if he just wants me because of my powers. Rose I don't know what to do! I don't know what I'm thinking! He's not like that of course he loves me for me not my powers or looks." Bella said coming to her own conclusion before I even had a say.

"Bella, even though you basically just had an entire conversation by yourself," Bella started laughing because she knew it was true. "he loves you way more than any other man can. You have my stamp of approval. And plus he's hot!" I said nudging her with my elbow.

"Ha thanks and OMG YES! He is gorgeous!" Bella said getting up and walking with me downstairs.

"Well how do you suppose we replace a chandelier that was made in the sixteen hundreds?!" Alice said to Jasper, Emmett and Edward who apparently were back from killing each other, did I mention Emmett looks sexy with leaves in his hair and when his clothes are ripped? God I may just have to jump him here!

"Rose spare me." Edward said with a disgusted look on his face.

"What I can't help it if I think Emmett looks sexy it's not my fault you're listening in on my fantasies." I said looking at Emmett the entire time hoping he would get the gist of what I was trying to say.

"Having sexual fantasies about me again Rosie?" Emmett said smirking.

"Who said it was just you in my fantasies?" I said watching him gulp.

"Alright well you guys are screwed find a way to either fix everything or buy entire new furniture. I'll be in the garage working on Alice's car." I said walking off.

**Alice's POV**

Just as I was about to log into my eBay account I had a vision.

_Emmett and Rose working in the garage. _

_Emmett getting down on one knee. _

_Emmett holding out a box opening it and asking Rose to marry him._

And the vision stopped there.

I squealed and Bella did to looking into my vision while Edward smirked but then frowned.

"What was her answer?"

"Damn it! I didn't see her answer!" Bella and I turned to each other and basically tackled Emmett to the ground hugging him.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" he said as he hit the ground "I know I'm good looking and all but can't you wait till your boyfriends are out of the room?"

Bella and I started patting down his pants until we found the pocket with the ring in it.

"Whoa down girls!" Emmett said looking at our boyfriends seeing if he would get hurt for us straddling him and patting him down.

"Emmett can we please see it?" Bella said pouting and me giving him my 'puppy dog' face he was done for.

Edward started to growl at Emmett's no doubt racy thoughts about us.

"Uh yes?" it came out as more of a question.

Bella and I squealed and took out the box. We looked inside and I saw the biggest diamond I have ever seen! It was in the middle of a bunch of little diamonds on a white gold band.

"Holy fucking shit Emmett, wanna marry me?" Bella said still completely dazzled by the ring.

Emmett laughed took back the ring.

"I don't think Eddie would like it once the honeymoon comes around." Emmett said both him and Bella laughing and Edward growling at Emmett's thoughts _again_. I heard Jasper laughing at the whole situation and thought of something.

Why hasn't Jasper proposed to me? Why hasn't Jasper gotten me a ring? I know he hasn't because I haven't had a vision of it! Oh once Emmett proposes he's in major trouble.

Edward laughed at my thoughts and put his hand on Jaspers shoulder and shook his head.

"Alright while we go buy things on eBay you go have fun in the garage and come back here as soon as she says yes!" I said

"I thought you didn't see her answer?" Emmett asked worried and nervous now. I had never seen him like this and it would have been funny if the question wasn't so serious.

"Trust me she will say yes. There is no way that she can't say yes!" Bella said hugging him.

"Are you sure?" Emmett asked.

"Of course Emmett." I said hugging him too. "Now go get her you big bear!"

Bella and I got off of him and pushed him out the garage door.

"Jasper." I said.

"Yes Alice?" He asked weary.

"You are in so much trouble when he is done!" I said in a very cold and deadly tone and sat on the couch with Bella and the laptops and started to purchase the items that were destroyed.

Jasper came and sat down next to me and I sat in his lap still buying the items we needed while he put his chin on my shoulder and just watched me.

Edward sat on the other end of the couch and pulled Bella onto his lap so she was sideways on him leaning her head on his chest, he had his armed wrapped around her protecting her from the world, unconsciously giving her the safety she has never felt with anyone else. He watched as her expressions changed as bids went up and down. He was in awe of her. He loves her. She would occasionally catch him staring at her and smile and kiss him softly then going back to what she was doing before. She loves him.

Bella wasn't paying attention to my thoughts but Edward was and he smiled and turned toward me and mouthed 'I hope so' before turning his attention back to Bella.

There was a crash in the garage and then Rose said to us "I KNOW YOU KNEW ABOUT THIS! SO I MIGHT AS WELL TELL YOU I SAID YES!"

Bella and I carefully put our laptops down got off our men turned to each other and jumped up and down screaming she said yes!! The guys high fived and then laughed at us so we did our hand shake. We high fived, pounded fists in different ways, did the diver dance move, **(the one where you have your hand on your nose and the other hand in the air and you move down to the ground)** bumped butts, did a bunch of hand motions turned our backs to each other and walk to walked three steps before sitting back down. It takes about five minutes to do when we don't do it in vamp speed. Needless to say the guys stopped laughing and looked on in awe.

"What was that?" Jasper asked.

"Our hand shake dumb butt what did it look like we were doing the newest chicken dance?" Bella said

"We did it because we needed to calm down and that's the best way for us to it besides shopping. OMG Bella we need to go to the spa to get Rose ready for the wedding!" Alice said

"Alright we have to tell Rose though," Bella looked at the garage door and said "why don't we give them a few hours."

"Come on lets go pack our stuff and since you Jasper haven't even thought of proposing to me I am not talking to you! We are going to be having a no guy weekend except for Rose because SHE is getting married!" I said taking Bella's hand and starting to drag her up the stairs when she stopped.

"Wait Edward got me a present I want to see what it is!" Bella said

"Oh alright fine! I give you 1 hour and then we start packing!" I said walking up the stairs.

**Bella's POV**

"Edward" I said

"Come here and I will give you your present." He said after Jasper left to fallow Alice.

"I wanted to give this to you I really am sorry for being a jack ass Bella." He said taking out a long Tiffany and Co. box and opening it.

Inside was the prettiest necklace I have ever seen. It was a simple white gold heart cut out on a white gold chain. But I loved it because inside the box was a note.

_Dear Bella,_

_Take care of my heart. I' am leaving it with you. For now and eternity it will always be yours._

_With all of my love,_

_Edward_

"Oh Edward it's beautiful!" I said with tears in my eyes that would never fall.

"Not nearly as beautiful as you." He said kissing me.

I deepened the kiss and wrapped my arms around his neck.

He smiled against my lips and said "Not here."

So he picked me up with him placed me on the floor grabbed my hand and we were off for the stairs.

**Ok so lemon next chapter! Its written by my best friend! So sorry I haven't updated but I kinda got bored with my story but i'm back in action so no need to worry!**

**Thanks a bunch please review!!**

**The Emo Ninja Keeper,**

**Cem1818**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**BPOV-**

Edward took a hold of my hand and raced us up the stairs – at vampire speed – I might add. He practically ran us into the wall and broke through it, until he pushed me up against the wall. I was able to look in his eyes for a brief moment, they were full of lust and his facial expression screamed: 'fuck me'. He gave me one of the sexiest smirks you could ever imagine, and within an instant his mouth was glued to mine. His tongue didn't even bother asking for permission to enter my mouth, he just forced it in there. His hands found his way down to the small of my back and started to go downward. Now he was massaging my ass with his strong hands. His whole body was pressed up against mine and there was no space between us. I could feel his member pulsating underneath his jeans, begging for it to be touched.

I decided that he had enough fun with me, and it was time for me to take charge. My hand slowly lowered onto his lower abdomen and I started to grope my way around his spectacular chest. I slipped my hands onto the top of his jeans and started to undo his belt…very slowly.

"Bella," he moaned into my mouth. "Hurry up." I flipped us around so that I was now pushing him up against the wall. I dragged my face away from his and he gave a looked that was mixed with surprise and hurt. I gave him one of my slow sexy smiled and shimmied my way down to his lower half. I toyed with his jeans button, finally I got to the zipper. I slowly pulled it down, with each second passing was getting hotter. "Do it." He ordered. So I did. I pushed down his jeans, along with his boxer to reveal his dick, and it was huge. I started toying with him. I took my index finger and started to stroke it very softly, barely touching it. I could feel him trembling underneath my touch.

"BELLA! YOU'RE KILLING ME." He yelled. I decided I wouldn't torture him that much longer. My head made its' way down to his enlarged little friend. Then I kissed the head of it, and got up. "Wait, what are you doing?" He questioned me, with his eyes still closed.

"I'm going to go take a shower." I simply replied. I smiled at him and gave him a pat on the shoulder and made my way to our huge bathroom.

Just as I was closing the door I heard booming laughter coming from the hallway and I heard Emmett speak. "EDWARD'S NAKED IN THE HALLWAY! AND HE HAS AN ERECTION! HAHAHAHA!" I started cracking up as I heard 

Edward yelling at Emmett to shut up. I instantly felt bad for leaving Edward hanging like that, so I decided to make it up to him later. I closed the door the bathroom and turned the water on. The steam made it hard to see in the room, but I proceeded to shed my clothing that I had on. I walked over to the tub and stepped in. The hot water started pounding my skin as I started thinking about how Edward would look naked. I had my eyes closed as I was massaging my hair, and I felt two hands snake their way around my body. I jumped and tried to turn, but his rock hard body (or should I say parts of his body) weren't letting me go anywhere.

"Bella," he whispered seductively in my ear. "It wasn't very nice of you to leave me out there in the hall like that. Especially now Emmett is very sad that he knows he's not the biggest in the house." He chuckled at the last part. His hands started roaming my torso, and his fingers were just brushing my breasts. I whimpered, at his touch. I felt so weak when he would do this to me. "How does it feel love? To be tormented by someone's touch?" He knew he had me right then and there. His right hand left my boob, as it started to travel downward. His fingers started to play with my wet folds, then he slipped them inside of me. I could feel the knot in my stomach starting to get tighter, as I started to moan.

"Edward," I barely managed to get out. "FUCK ME NOW." I demanded. I hated to admit it, but I was putty under his touch. I wanted to feel him inside of me this instant. I knew I wouldn't be able to wait much longer.

His mouth was grazing my earlobe as he started to speak. "What did you say, love?" His voice was dripping sex. His body was walking sex. I wanted to have sex with him. RIGHT NOW.

"I said: I. Want. You. To. Fuck. Me. Right. Now." I said with my body exploding with pleasure from Edward's hands.

"You're wish, is my command." He said. Then he flipped me around, so I was up against his chest, as I felt myself go limp in his arms. He flung me over his shoulder and carried me into our large bed room, not bother to turn the water in the bathroom off. Then he proceeded to fling me back on to the bed, as he made his way up towards me. He showered my body with kisses and then he made his way up to my breasts. "God, you're so beautiful." He whispered against my skin. His hot mouth took my throbbing breast into his mouth, my nipples already erect. He finally released, and came up to my mouth. "Are you sure you want to do this, Bella?" He asked carefully. God, what the fuck was 

wrong with this guy. I was lying here NAKED underneath him NAKED and he was asking me whether or not I wanted to screw him. Well, no shit Sherlock.

"YES EDWARD, YES!" I screamed, my back arching up. With that his enormous dick slammed into my body.

"GOD, BELLA, YOU FEEL SO GOOD." He screamed out in ecstasy. His mouth quickly found mine and his hands started massaging my breasts. He was going too slow for me and I wanted to feel him go in deeper.

"Edward," I panted. "HARDER!" I screamed and he did go in farther. This was the farthest thing from making love. It was down right fucking and I was enjoying every minute of it. My stomach was in knots as I met his every thrust and my back was arching. "Oh my God, I think I'm going to come." I yelled out. A few seconds later, I felt my body explode with pleasure, letting it wipe over me entirely. Edward came at the same time I did as I felt his body collapse on top of mine. He was lightly giving me kisses.

"That was," he started.

"Amazing," I breathed, finishing the sentence for him.

**Hey guys! Just wanted to let you know that cem1818 does not have that much of a sick mind to write this chapter. So, I did (her friend, tizzlexo11). Sorry if it disturbed you but fanfiction really messed me up and all those rated M stories finally paid off. Haha. REVIEW! And check out my story One Wild Summer (No, it's not rated M. it's T.)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay so let's all give claps to my bffle tizzlexo11 for writing that amazing lemon!! Make sure to check out her story "One Wild Summer" and my other bffle (hbvampp)'s story "More Than XRays" she also happens to be my Beta so please for me check them out. –gives pouty face-**

**Alright onward with the read.**

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT STEPHANIE MEYER DOES. (I do own this chi hair straightener though!)

_Refresher: Edward and Bella just had hot sex. Nuff said._

Just By Chance

Chapter Eleven

Alice's POV

God why can't Jasper stop being an idiot and propose to me! I always thought I was going to be the first to get married! Now I owe Bella 50 bucks. DAMN IT!

Well it's time for some pampering. Bella, Rose and I are going to go on a spa weekend trip in New Hampshire. My friend Antonio owns one of the best spas in the country and all the men that work there are gay so we don't have to worry about being ogled at in towels, plus they are easy to talk to and are great help when you have boyfriend troubles.

Instead of taking a plane like most people would we are taking a car because we can then sing along to songs and not be around men until we have to get gas. I will time it however so that when we run out of gas there are no men around. When I mean a weekend without men I am dead serious.

Bella does not know this yet but she is not going to have cell phone privileges there, neither am I the only reason Rose gets them is because she has a new fiancé and needs to talk about wedding plans with Emmett.

PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK

I am almost done packing the necessities of my clothes and so far it has taken up two suitcases. Damn how will we fit these in the car? I guess we are taking Rose's car.

Once I finished packing my clothes successfully ignoring my boyfriend who tried relentlessly to talk to me and give me some lame ass excuses. I checked the future to make sure that if I went to go pack Rose's clothes I wouldn't have my eyes burnt out by seeing her and Emmett have proposal sex.

Packing is easy but it only keeps your hands busy it lets your mind wander. My one-track mind kept going back to Jasper not proposing to me. Was I not good enough for him? Does Jasper not want a relationship with me? God I really need a spa weekend with the girls to get these Jasper questions dealt with.

TIME LAPSE TIME LAPSE TIME LAPSE TIME LAPSE TIME LAPSE TIME LAPSE TIME LAPSE TIME LAPSE TIME

_**Rose's POV**_

Emmett actually proposed to me. He legit proposed!

GAHH I'M SO HAPPY!! Not even Jasper's upset mood can put me down cause I JUST GOT ENGAGED!! I can't wait to tell Esme!! **(a/n yes I am putting an author's note in the middle of the chapter and if you don't like it well than to bad for you stop reading! Anyway this is basically the extent of Rose's mind right now I just wanted to get her in there a bit more!)**

_**Edward's POV**_

"_Stupid Jasper, why can't he have proposed to me first?" _Alice's thoughts kept bombarding my head even when I was trying to cuddle with my angel.

I heard a soft chuckle coming from said angel and looked down at her playing with her new necklace.

"Have I told you how much I love you for not proposing first?" Bella asked looking up at me through her devilishly long brown eyelashes.

"Now that I think about it Love, I don't believe you have." I teased.

"Well, thank you kind sir for not proposing before my friends so that I won't have to do with Alice if you do." Bella said looking down at the end.

"Don't you mean _when_ I do Love?"

"I like _when_ way better than _if_." Bella said bringing her lips softly to mine and then pulling away allowing me to look into her beautiful topaz eyes.

"Bella don't ever think there is a _if_ to me marrying you. I _**will**_ marry you. I don't care how long I have to wait to marry you as long as I can call you my wife." I said with as much passion and feeling I could muster.

"I love you Edward." Bella said sighing in contentment.

"I love you too Bella."

"Ugh I have to go before Alice comes in here and gets more of my eye candy." Bella said laughing while getting up and packing.

TIME LAPSE TIME LAPSE TIME LAPSE TIME LAPSE TIME LAPSE TIME LAPSE TIME LAPSE TIME LAPSE TIME

_**Bella's POV**_

We finally made it into Rose's car and I was so excited!! I couldn't wait to go get pampered all day and talk to Antonio again! But then I thought about the no cell phone privileges and not being able to see Edward or hear his beautiful velvet voice and I got terribly depressed.

"Alice," I whined "why can't I talk to Edward on the phone during this trip! Just because _your_ pissed at Jasper doesn't mean I'm mad at Edward!"

"Oh shut up Bella. Just deal with it." Alice said.

"Girls I believe Antonio is waiting for us! Let's hit the road!!" Rose so kindly informed us.

I turned my IPOD on shuffle after plugging it into the car. I was in the front with Rose and Alice was in the back because I called shotgun right as Alice went into a vision! I know it is unfair but hey I don't want to be in the back by myself. One of our favorite songs from All Time Low came on. **(its called Poppin' Champagne by All Time Low)**

I started belting out the lyrics with all the windows down.

_You've got me poppin' champagne  
I'm at it again  
Caught up in the moment  
But not in the right way  
I'm falling in between  
Tearing up at the seams  
We're just aiming to please  
And aesthetics don't hurt one bit  
_

Alice picked up and belted into her imaginary microphone.

_  
So follow me down  
Take this all the way  
Any way you want to_

Why don't you say so?  
I think I'm caught in between  
The nights and days fly by  
When I'm lost on the streets  
And my eyes, they despise you for who I am  
Why don't you say so?  
Why don't you say so?  


Rose turned up the volume all the way and sang her heart out.

_  
You've got me thinking that  
Lately I've been wishing  
The television set would show me more  
Than just a picture of the things I've grown to detest  
I strip down my dignity  
They can take all of me  
But they won't ever take what I still believe  
_

We had now attracted the attention of a group a car full of lustful teenagers. One of them even made a sign and held it up to the window. It said. "PLEASE MARRY ME!" we laughed and belted the rest out in unison.

_  
So follow me down  
Take this all the way  
Any way you want to_

Why don't you say so?  
I think I'm caught in between  
The nights and days fly by  
When I'm lost on the streets  
And my eyes, they despise you for who I am  
Why don't you say so?  
Why don't you say so?  
Give up and let go  
I'm just a boy with a dream  
And you can take one look  
As I fall in between  
With my eyes just as wide as my mouth can be  
Why don't you say so?  
Why don't you say so?

I hopped in back with Alice and stood up sticking the tops of our bodies out the sunroof swinging our hips to the music while screaming the lyrics down the Washington highway.

_I know, I know, I know  
That there's a place for me somewhere out there  
I know, I know, I know  
That there's a place for me somewhere out there_

Why don't you say so?  
I think I'm caught in between  
The nights and days fly by  
When I'm lost on the streets  
My eyes, they despise you for who I am  
Why don't you say so?  
Why don't you say so?  
Give up and let go  
I'm just a boy with a dream  
And you can take one look  
As I fall in between  
With my eyes just as wide as my mouth can be  
Why don't you say so?

By the end of the song we had our hair down and were singing as loud as we could.

Alice and I sat back down and I hopped back in front. God I loved road trips!

We listened to about half of my iPod by the time we reached New Hampshire. So our parting song became "Kill All Your Friends" by My Chemical Romance (such a great song!!)

_Well you can hide a lot about yourself,  
But honey, what're you gonna do?  
And you can sleep in a coffin,  
But the past ain't through with you.  
_

I sang the main part and Alice and Rose sang the Chorus.

_  
'Cause we are all a bunch of liars.  
Tell me, baby, who do you wanna be?  
And we are all about to sell it,  
'Cause it's tragic with a capital T.  
Let it be, Let it be, Let it be!_

'Cause we all wanna party when the funeral ends.  
(Bababa, bababa)  
And we all get together when we bury our friends.  
(Bababa, bababa)  
It's been eight bitter years since I've been seeing your face.  
(Bababa, bababa)  
And you're walking away, and I will die in this place.

Sometimes you scrape and sink so low,  
I'm shocked at what you're capable of.  
And if this is a coronation,  
I ain't feeling the love.

'Cause we are all a bunch of animals  
That never paid attention in school.  
So tell me all about your problems;  
I was killing before killing was cool.  
You're so cool, You're so cool, So cool!

'Cause we all wanna party when the funeral ends.  
(Bababa, bababa)  
And we all get together when we bury our friends.  
(Bababa, bababa)  
It's been nine bitter years since I've been seeing your face.  
(Bababa, bababa)  
And you're walking away, and I will die in this place.

You'll never take me alive.  
You'll never take me alive.  
Do what it takes to survive,  
'Cause I'm still here.  
You'll never get me alive.  
You'll never take me alive.  
Do what it takes to survive,  
And I'm still here.  
You'll never take me alive.  
You'll never get me alive.  
Do what it takes to survive,  
And I'm still here.  
You'll never get me.  
(Still here!)  
You'll never take me.  
(Still here!)  
You'll never get me alive.

'Cause we all wanna party when the funeral ends.  
(Bababa, bababa)  
And we all get together when we bury our friends.  
It's been ten fking years since I've been seeing  
Your face 'round here.  
And you're walking away, and I will drown in the fear.

Don't you love road trips?

_**EPOV!!**_

Bella had only been gone for a day and a half and I felt like I was going to die. I am miserable. Emmett isn't poking fun at anything only occasionally cracking a really bad joke here and there while Jasper sits and reads one of Bella's Civil War books. Bella. My Bella. God I miss her!

I wonder if any men are going to at the spa… WAIT! DON'T THEY HAVE MEN MASSAGE THE NAKED WOMEN THAT ONLY HAVE A FREAKING TOWEL COVERING THEIR ASS?!

"FUCK!" I screamed jumping up racing to my phone.

"What the fuck man?!" Emmett said standing up tense looking out the window for any on coming threat.

"Edward what's wrong?" Jasper said running over to us.

"The girls, OUR girls, are going to be naked being massaged by other men! Men that could sneak a peak at them when they are not looking, men that are going to be touching them, men that are going to be having wild fantasies about them!" I said clicking speed dial number 1 and pressing send trying to get a hold of Bella. It went to voice-mail.

"Edward, dude, you just thought about that? I knew about that. It's not like they would like a human guy any way." Emmett said "Unless you don't trust Bella. Then I would have to hurt you." He said standing up again.

"Of course I trust her! I don't trust the men." I said sighing.

**Ok so im SO sorry I havent updated! You probebly thought I died. I know some of you might have wished I did for not updating! Im so sorry! I just started high school and drama in school is a bitch. If anyone has any advice I would love it!! Lol I promise to update sometime. Like twice a month maybe more? Thanks so much for reading!!**

**The Emo Ninja Keeper,**

**Cem1818**


	13. Chapter 13

**Ok so I feel like I owe you all an explanation. The past months that I stopped writing I have gone through a lot of changes that have kept me really busy. I went through my first year of high school. I lost a lot of my really great friends. One of my best friends died at the age of 16 and it took me awhile to get over it. I'd kind of in the middle of losing one of my other friends to depression and anxiety and it's taking a toll on my mind. Besides the whole growing up and friend thing I have gone through a bit of a family meltdown and am trying to get back on track. So I am going to start writing again, it will probably be in spurts and won't be edited (unless someone wants to edit it for me) but I it will get done soon. I don't know how long it will take but I loved writing and I miss it. And please don't flame this chapter and explanation it's taken me a lot to try and write again and for those of you who really do know me and know what did happen I don't want the world to know, I truly don't. So please don't comment on this saying anything about my explanation. That's not why I wrote this. I hope you all understand and if you want to keep reading I would love it but if you don't then don't read it anymore but don't flame me. **

**Thanks. Caitlin**

JUST BY CHANCE

CHAPTER 13

Edwards POV

Of course I trust Bella, how could I not? I mean she's the love of my life, my soul mate, my best friend, the person I want to spend the rest of eternity with. She's fine. Those men aren't worth her time she won't bother with them. I mean they can try all they want but she knows she's mine. I mean most of the guys at spas are gay anyway right? (SORRY STERIOTYPING)

"Well I'm glad you trust her and all but I mean Edward she won't want any of the guys there anyway, and it's not like she can't handle herself." Jasper piped up sending calm vibes throughout the house.

"Dude chill in a few days they will be back and everything will be fine." Emmett said clapping me on the back as he moved to go to the garage.

"Hey when you ladies are done moping why don't we head out and race?" He added.

"Let's all take the bikes this time, it's less noticeable and we can go through more woods that way." Jasper said grabbing his helmet and heading off toward the garage to follow Emmett. We all knew that this wouldn't help to keep us from thinking about our girls but hey at least we are trying right?

PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK

Bella's POV

"Alice! How are you!" a man with highlighted hair said when we walked in. He was sporting a cute scene hairstyle that cute across his left eye and he looked like he would rather be out somewhere else.

"Tyler!! How are you! I missed you! I see you are filling in for Antoine? Where is that brother of yours?" Alice said not skipping a beat.

"He's off shopping and he said I had to help him today since he spotted me last time I needed to get bailed out." Tyler said with a laugh. "he should be back soon though. He said he would be back around noon and its one now…so he should be back in like a half an hour. We can get you all set up if you want though."

"That would be wonderful thank you! Oh and these lovely ladies are my very best friends Rose, and Bella we are here to get away!" Alice laughed and Tyler tried not to but we could tell he was checking us out. I guess he didn't take after his brother; it's ok though he's cute.

"Alright well you guys can all follow me and we can get you set up and ready for when Antoine comes." He said leading us down a hall and into one of the most relaxing rooms I have ever seen. The walls were a calm green with a mini waterfall in the back, the candles scattered everywhere made the room dance with light and the water shimmer as it fell down onto the rocks the short ways below.

"It's beautiful." I gasped as I walked in behind Rose.

"Holy shit. Alice I am coming with you more often." Rose said clearly in just as much awe as I was in.

"Guys c'mon this is nothing compared to what is going to come. This is our relaxing time. It's time to forget about the men, and just gossip and chit chat." Alice said skipping over to the robes and putting one on before she sat down in one of the massage chairs and stuck her feet in a warm bath.

We didn't have to be told twice. Rose and I quickly followed suit and began to relax as the masseuses came in and started to give us pedicures. Man this felt good.


End file.
